Qiu Huan's Trust
by vakeyk2
Summary: The stalwart officer, Qiu Huan have scored a number of victories for Wei. Will he be able to maintain those victories any longer?
1. Prologue: A New Blade Arises

Wow!! My first fanfic! First of all, I don't own any of the characters except for Qiu Huan only. If I do, I'll be planning to make a Dynasty Warriors RPG instead of writing this. Anyway, please feel free & enjoy reading my story! ^_^  
  
Prologue: A New Blade Arises  
  
In a chamber deep within the stronghold in Xu Chang, capital of the mighty Wei Empire, sit a man, tall and large. Full battle armor is the man's only outfit seen within the stronghold. But he is not alone. Another figure sits from the opposite site of the rectangular table with beautiful dragon markings on it. The duo stared at pieces of parchments stationed on the table.  
  
"Lord Zhang, have we decided the conclusion yet?," the figure asked the man wearing the battle armor.  
  
"I can't agree fully to your military strategies, Xun You," answered Zhang Liao.  
  
"What are you not satisfied about, Lord Zhang? More delays of this will upset Lord Cao. You know how impatient our Lord can be into destroying Yuan Shao," Xun You replied.  
  
"It is not the delays you speak of. I wanted to assure that our Lord would achieve the victory he desires. No mistakes must be made during the battle in Guandu to come,"  
  
"Why being cautious? Our battle in Baima Slope was victorious. I can assure you Lord Zhang, this coming battle will be ours," Xun You answered with a grin.  
  
Just then, the chamber's double-doors open. Two men entered to greet Zhang Liao and Xun You. One of the men was large size, nearly as same as Zhang Liao and the other is slightly shorter than any of the two. Zhang Liao caught sight of one of them and recognized the cloth tied around the man's head covering the left eye.  
  
"What brings you here, Xiahou Dun?," asked Zhang Liao.  
  
"Is everything ready? Our Lord is eager to enter battle with Yuan Shao and his army," Xiahou Dun replied.  
  
"After a few adjustments are made, then we are ready. But what is your real intention here? Who is that soldier with you?," Zhang Liao points to the other person next to Xiahou Dun.  
  
The person step forward and greeted Zhang Liao.  
  
"Lord Zhang, I am Qiu Huan from Qiao County in Pei prefecture. It would be my honor to serve in battle against Yuan Shao. Please allow me to join your arsenal,"  
  
"What is the meaning of this Xiahou Dun? I don't think he's even a soldier here," Xun You retorted. "Who is he actually?,"  
  
"Qiu Huan is a student trained under me. Both of us were born in the same location. He has a great desire joining Lord Cao to prove his worth. Please allow the request," Xiahou Dun bowed to both of them.  
  
"You knew very well that Lord Cao doesn't simply accept strangers in his army. What say you, Lord Zhang?," Xun You turned to Zhang Liao.  
  
"Hmm. The man's words sounded determine. But since he's under Xiahou Dun, I don't fear much. Qiu Huan, will you be willing to join our cause?,"  
  
"Yes, my lord! I assure you that I will not fail," Qiu Huan answered.  
  
"Fine. Here's our deal. If you succeed, I'll ask Lord Cao to promote you as an officer under Xiahou Dun. But if you fail, I'll make sure to execute you personally. What do you say, Qiu Huan? Accept my offer?," Zhang Liao asked.  
  
"Don't you think you've gone too far?," Xiahou Dun interrupted.  
  
"You have my word Lord Zhang. I will not fail you or Lord Cao," Qiu Huan answered.  
  
"Very good. Now listen. One of Yuan Shao's weaknesses is food. There's been a report that he kept his supplies hidden at Wuchao compound. Your task is to find the Wuchao encampment and burn all his supplies. Then, there will be a guarantee of victory. Are you prepared?,"  
  
"Yes Lord Zhang!,"  
  
The bright orange sun sets bringing nightfall throughout Xu Chang. By tomorrow, Cao Cao's army will be prepared to face Yuan Shao's advancing forces.  
So how is it? This is my very first fanfic written and I've been cracking my head to write all that stuff down. Please review. Next chappy comin' soon! 


	2. Chapter 1: Crushing Through Barriers

Yo! Yo! Next chappy is up! Read & enjoy! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Crushing Through Barriers  
  
A man stood at an edge of a small hill about 20 li from Xu Chang. The bright afternoon sun shone over him revealing his dark blue vest, some white cloth can be seen wrapped around his body below the chest and a heavy belt with dark purple pants in conjunction with a pair of black light armored boots. He too wore bangles and a blue bandana around his forehead. He looked over the hill edge at the path leading to Guandu. Qiu Huan then held his large sword in the sky. It's fine sharp blade shines under the sun and reflected the light.  
  
"Serpent Fang, you will determine my success or failure in this battle to come. No matter what happens, I promise you this. You will strike fear in the enemy. Show them the might of true swords!" Qiu Huan voice out and sheds his weapon back to its place.  
  
"Qiu Huan, time is beyond us. We must hurry to aid Cao Cao" sprung a voice from behind.  
  
"Master Dun. May I know the reports at Guandu?" Qiu Huan asked.  
  
"Cao Cao's forces are surrounded by Yuan Shao's strong army encamped at all sides from north, south, east and west. It is been said that their camps were stretched over a distance of 90 li" Xiahou Dun replied.  
  
"I see. The enemy is not to be reckoned with".  
  
"Do you know why the fall of Wuchao is of much importance to us?,"  
  
"Due to what Lord Zhang said. It is the enemy's weakness,".  
  
"Apparently. It is believed that Cao Cao's army in Guandu is short of supplies and won't last very long. The fall of Wuchao will cause Yuan Shao's army a huge loss of supplies as well, much more worse off than us. That's why this issue is of much importance,".  
  
"I understand. I will bring down Wuchao compound right before your very eyes, Master Dun," Qiu Huan said finally.  
  
The two then climbed on their steeds together and rode down the path to Guandu along with 3000 troops serving as reinforcements to aid Cao Cao. On the other hand, Zhang Liao together with Xun You will also join the war shortly gathering extra 5000 troops along with a few carts of provisions to last Cao Cao's army in Guandu a little longer before they charge into Yuan Shao's army.  
  
After riding for three days, Qiu Huan and Xiahou Dun have nearly reached Guandu. They stopped at the foots of a rocky mountain to rest before continuing. The two then discuss about what future actions to be taken next.  
  
"Yuan Shao's main camp is to the north of Cao Cao's camp. The southern camp is blocking our way to reach Cao Cao. We need to be cautious when entering Guandu," Xiahou Dun said while looking at the road ahead of them.  
  
"We don't have other choice but to barge our way through. That's the only way to reach our camp," Qiu Huan replied.  
  
"Knowing of this barrier, I've send a spy to the southern camp earlier to examine the area. He should be back by now unless caught by the enemy," Xiahou Dun said.  
  
While the two are ready to set off from their resting place, a figure of a horseman approach them. Xiahou Dun breathes a sign of relief. The spy sent by Xiahou Dun climb down from his horse and explains the situation of Yuan Shao's southern encampment. After hearing the report that the camp was not heavily defended, Xiahou Dun ordered his troops to prepare for an initiative strike against the camp.  
  
"Now we shall charge through the south camp to reach our lord!," Xiahou Dun voice out as Qiu Huan and the troops advance forward.  
  
*** At Yuan Shao's southern encampment, the sentry towers were on full alert. But their alertness now were aimed at Cao Cao instead of the surroundings behind their backs.  
  
"Sir! An army is advancing behind us!," shouted the sentry guard.  
  
"What? Are they reinforcements? Our lord isn't expecting any at the moment," replied one of the majors.  
  
"No sir! It looks like they are the ene..," the sentry guard was cut off by an arrow shot at the forehead.  
  
"Sir! Enemy forces are charging towards us!,"  
  
"It can't be! Close the gates! Close the gates!," the major shouted a command to the troops.  
  
But it was too late. Xiahou Dun has already rush through the gates with his steed killing off any enemy soldiers nearby. Following behind him is Qiu Huan unleashing his large sword, Serpent Fang and slashes any enemy soldiers that came within his view. He slashes off the bellies, heads and other body parts of Yuan Shao's troops all screaming and groaning in pain.  
  
Blood oozes out from various parts of the enemy's bodies and turned the camp into a bloody terrain. Arms, legs and heads can be seen scattered throughout the southern camp mostly consist of enemy soldiers. Xiahou Dun then continued to charge through the camp to reach Cao Cao followed by Qiu Huan and the troops.  
  
By sunset, Cao Cao's encampment was within their view. They rode into the camp and unload some supplies stolen from the southern enemy camp. Even though the supplies weren't in a great number, it still helped the main force until Zhang Liao and Xun You arrival shortly later with a greater amount of provisions.  
  
"I hope Lord Zhang knew about our safe arrival here," Qiu Huan said.  
  
Xiahou Dun smiled. "Of course he'll know about our arrival after seeing the 'sign' we left behind at the south camp,".  
  
Qiu Huan nodded in agreement.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Now that's finishes up this chapter! Stay tuned for more! Reviews appreciated! Thanks a bunch! 


	3. Chapter 2: Upon First Strike

Alrighty then! Unleash your rage my chosen fanfictioners! Unleash your rage upon fanfiction.net and bring forth the DW fanfics!!! Er.ahem, second chappy up now. Please read & enjoy yourselves.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Chapter 2: Upon First Strike  
  
By midnight on the very same day, Zhang Liao and Xun You finally arrived at Cao Cao's camp. They dismount from their horses and ordered the soldiers to unload the supplies from the carts brought by them. Zhang Liao head to the main tent to report to Cao Cao while Xun You plan to join with Jia Xu and Xu You in the other tent before reporting in.  
  
Zhang Liao approach the large tent with a large banner attach to it with Cao Cao's name on it. He asked the guard outside the tent to check whether is Cao Cao in for the moment.  
  
"Yes my lord. Lord Cao is expecting you and eager to see you" replied the guard.  
  
Zhang Liao nodded to the guard and enters the tent. Inside the tent, Zhang Liao saw large man with a moustache and beard wearing dark blue coloured robes with a sword shed by his waist.  
  
"Zhang Liao, you are late. I've been expecting you to arrive before midnight," the man said with a stern voice.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry my lord. We have to make sure that the supply carts arrive safely to camp to replenish our rations," Zhang Liao kneeled and bowed low until his head felt the hard soil of the land.  
  
The man fingered his beard and laughed. "No need to matter. It is good to see you arrived here safely with the provisions. I thought our army would die of food any moment now until Xiahou Dun gave me a report earlier. Anyway, I'm sure you realized that there's a stranger wandering freely around the camp area according to Xiahou Dun's report" Cao Cao said.  
  
"Oh, you mean that young man under Xiahou Dun whose name is Qiu Huan. I am familiar with his presence here"  
  
"I don't recall his name, but I wanted to know your opinion of this issue. What makes you to thrust him and allowing him into our midst?" Cao Cao asked.  
  
"I felt his words were trustworthy and allow him to prove his words to us by assisting us to defeat Yuan Shao" Zhang Liao answered.  
  
"If he lied and betray us?" Cao Cao asked, looking straight into Zhang Liao's eyes.  
  
"I don't have a feeling that he will betray us since he's trained under Xiahou Dun. Officers under him won't likely to betray us. Do not fear my lord. I even assigned him a task to perform. Wuchao will fall under Qiu Huan's determination and if failing to do so, I will personally present you his head" Zhang Liao said.  
  
Cao Cao smiled. "If this Qiu Huan is able to destroy Wuchao, our jobs into destroying Yuan Shao would be a lot easier than I expected. I like this idea of yours, Zhang Liao! I like it! Ha ha ha!"  
  
When the talk ended, Zhang Liao left the tent and continued his post. He felt a bit uneasy letting Qiu Huan helping Cao Cao, but when the image of Xiahou Dun appeared in his mind, he calm down and told himself not to worry for he has the confidence that Cao Cao's army will triumph in the end.  
  
Ten days had passed. Something odd appeared surrounding Cao Cao's camp in the morning. About 50 odd looking hillocks were built surrounding the camp. Archers can be seen deploying on the top and began firing their arrows towards the camp. Cao Cao's soldiers were so frightened that they cover themselves with shields. Over the past few moments, Cao Cao's camp were pouring with continuous arrows, killing some of the soldiers who were unprotected or unfortunate.  
  
"Damn!" shouted Qiu Huan as he reflected another arrow aimed at him with his sword.  
  
"That bastard Yuan Shao! Using cheap tactics like this!" Xiahou Dun said while doing the same like Qiu Huan.  
  
Qiu Huan could hear the enemy on the hillocks burst out laughing. By the sight of Cao Cao's soldiers unable to do anything to fight back but defending themselves against the pouring arrows, Qiu Huan felt rage within his eyes and shouted back at the enemy soldiers.  
  
"Yuan Shao! Your cowardice will eventually bring you defeat! Come out and fight like a man!"  
  
Yuan Shao's troops continued laughing and firing arrows ignoring Qiu Huan's words. Qiu Huan burst into greater rage but unable to counter back and continued to block the incoming arrows.  
  
Noticing that the army's morale is weakening, Cao Cao summoned his advisers to deal with the problem. One of the advisers suggested installments of stone-catapulting carriages to solve the problem. He even handed Cao Cao a drawing of the weapon. Cao Cao looked at the drawing and accepted the plan. He then ordered the manufacturing of the weapons to be made immediately.  
  
Within five days, many carriages were scattered behind the encampment walls facing the hillocks. When the enemy began shooting their arrows again, Cao Cao's soldiers catapulted the stones at them inflicting heavy damage and high casualties upon Yuan Shao's forces. The enemy abandoned the hillocks and never again tried to fire arrows on Cao Cao's camp.  
  
"That will hold them off for now until we march into the fields and meet with the enemy again face to face" Zhang Liao said staring at the abandoned hillocks.  
  
"Yes. When the time comes, we will be the ones having the last laugh" Xiahou Dun replied smiling away.  
  
Finally, the day before the true battle between Cao Cao and Yuan Shao has arrived. Officers from both sides were busy organizing their troops and deploying war strategies to outwit each other. Qiu Huan knew his task well. If he were to be accepted into Cao Cao's forces, he must accomplish it victoriously or the face the fate that has been set upon him. When nightfall, Qiu Huan lean against a pole staring into the dark atmosphere above him, thinking of the battle to come.  
  
"Yuan Shao, I swear you will face a fatal defeat!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Yeah! The battle of Guandu comin' up next! Please review! Your support is my effort! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3: Battle of Guandu

Let's rock! Chappy 3 on the way!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Chapter 3: Battle of Guandu  
  
"The preparations are complete my lord!"  
  
Yuan Shao nodded. "The time has come. Dispatch all troops to the front rear! We will take the frontal assault!"  
  
"Yes my lord!" the major bowed and leave the tent as Yuan Shao dismisses him.  
  
The sunsets and nightfall arrives at Cao Cao's camp. The organization of troops has been completed. Cao Cao's forces of 6000 men will be at the center while Xiahou Dun will take 3000 men to the left rear. Zhang Liao and Xu Zhu will each take 3000 men to guard the front rear expecting Yuan Shao will launch a huge force there.  
  
Xu Huang will take 2000 men to hold the enemy at bay from the right rear and lastly, with the permission from Cao Cao, Zhang Liao has assigned 1000 troops to Qiu Huan to personally raid Wuchao compound which it was previously hidden. But thanks to an adviser who has defected himself from Yuan Shao told Cao Cao the location of Wuchao. It is told that Yuan Shao did not take any advice from the adviser and dismiss him. Feeling angry and deceived, the adviser takes refuge with Cao Cao instead.  
***  
The battle was indeed pure bloodshed. Half of the war terrain was filled with pools of blood and various body parts of soldiers and even horses from each side were visible and scattered throughout the field.  
  
More than two hours had passed. On the left rear, Xiahou Dun staggered while fighting Gao Lan's troops, an officer under Yuan Shao. His Kirin Fang had sliced through countless soldiers from their bellies to the head. No matter how many he killed, there will always be a continuous flow of enemy soldiers wanting badly to take Xiahou Dun's head. While fighting, Xiahou Dun realized that almost half his troops were either gone or killed in battle. A sweat flow down his cheek.  
  
Zhang Liao was also in the same condition as Xiahou Dun. He used his special polearm kwandao named Gold Wyvern to clear out enemy groups. He is normally seen in the battlefield separating various heads from their bodies. He even took down several mounted soldiers by slashing off the horses' heads together with the soldiers' in one swipe.  
  
"We must not fall behind! Fight harder!" Zhang Liao voice out to his remaining troops and charge forward towards the northern camp.  
  
Xu Zhu came and fights alongside with Zhang Liao. His troops so far suffered minor casualties. Xu Huang is still fighting and keeping the enemies at bay. His troops were unable to last long either against Jiang Qi's troops.  
  
Qiu Huan on the other hand trying to push through the crowd to reach Wuchao after being told the location. Some of his men were staggering behind by enemy troops and could not catch up. Qiu Huan does not wish to see his fellow comrades face death so soon and rushes to support them. He once learned that war is full of unwanted deaths. Many people just die easily in wars with unaccomplished goals yet to be achieved. Qiu Huan learned this lesson well.  
  
"I wonder how's Master Dun is doing" Qiu Huan asked himself.  
  
At the left rear, Xiahou Dun's men were unable to hold off enemy troops under Gao Lan. To make matters worse, Zhang He's units came and joined the fight too. His razor sharps claws sliced Xiahou Dun's soldiers like paper. Blood oozes out from the soldiers' bodies every time Zhang He landed a hit. Xiahou Dun's troops were reduced to an amount of 1000 below.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Is that all you can do?" Zhang He mocked in a feminine voice as he continues slashing through Xiahou Dun's troops.  
  
Overwhelmed by the force of Zhang He's men, Xiahou Dun fought until he accidentally falls off from his steed. The next moment, he was surrounded by enemy troops. Due to the fall, the Kirin Fang was separated from him to the back. The soldiers surround him closer with an evil grin on their faces.  
  
Suddenly, arrows came flying and struck the soldiers at the chest. Each of them fell and died. Xiahou Dun looked to the left and breathes a sign of relief. Two horsemen came rushing to him.  
  
"Brother Dun!" shouted one of the horsemen.  
  
"Xiahou Yuan! Your accuracy is as perfect as ever!" Xiahou Dun waved at his brother and retrieved his sword. Riding next to Xiahou Yuan is Cao Cao's brother, Cao Ren. Xiahou Dun quickly mounted his steed and joined the duo.  
  
"Next time you weren't be so lucky" Xiahou Yuan said while adjusting his bow.  
  
"I know. I must say Yuan Shao is really wanting Guandu that badly" Xiahou Dun replied.  
  
"Hah! We will see who claims it last!" came the reply.  
  
"We should assist Zhang Liao and Xu Huang. I think their situations are just as bad as yours" Cao Ren said to Xiahou Dun.  
  
"You are right. Xiahou Yuan and I will defend the front rear with Zhang Liao and Xu Zhu. I heard Yuan Shao is launching a massive infantry division there. You will assist Xu Huang to defend Cao Cao's camp"  
  
"Right" Cao Ren said as he rode off to the opposite direction.  
  
"So, where's that student of yours?" Xiahou Yuan asked.  
  
"He's fighting at the right rear that leads to Wuchao. He'll do the job for us"  
  
"Can he handle it? This is his FIRST war he's experiencing"  
  
"I shouldn't worry about that. Since Qiu Huan is young, he always wanted to serve his country for a greater good and participate in wars to punish those who threaten peace"  
  
"I guess you are right. He does indeed has a high spirit the first time I saw him"  
  
Xiahou Dun smiled and continues to ride with his brother to defend the front rear.  
  
An hour had passed as the fight for Guandu rages on. Qiu Huan has killed nearly half of the enemy troops dispatched at the right rear. He then advances forward with his troops. After riding a few li, he saw a road leading north up a small hill.  
  
"This must be the road that leads to Wuchao compound!" Qiu Huan exclaimed.  
  
"My lord, we must take precautions. The compound is very fragile to Yuan Shao, so it must be heavily guarded" came a reply from one of his soldiers.  
  
"Don't worry. I knew it's going to be guarded so I have came out with a plan yesterday" Qiu Huan said and looked at his troops. "Six hundred would be enough. Have you gather Yuan Shao's banners that I've ordered earlier on?"  
  
"Yes my lord"  
  
"Good! We shall use them for now! Everyone, drop Cao Cao's banners and use the enemy's!"  
  
The soldiers did as they were told.  
  
"Now we march to Wuchao!" Qiu Huan voiced out as they marched along the road.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Yeah!!!! Next we watch the conclusion of the battle for Guandu! Stay tuned!  
  
Please review. 


	5. Chapter 4: Fall of Wuchao

Now let's end this battle once and for all! Enjoy chapter 4!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Chapter 4: Fall of Wuchao  
  
Horses hoofs can be heard galloping along the path up the hill. They slowed down when they are almost near the encampment. The soldiers tried their best to keep their calm faces without throwing away their true identities.  
  
"So this is Wuchao compound. Leave the talking to me. Act according to plan!" Qiu Huan voiced out to the troops.  
  
When they reached the compound, a sentry guard looked at their banners and stopped them.  
  
"You there! Which army do you belong to?" asked one of the guards.  
  
"Lord Yuan Shao has ordered us to retrieve the supplies from Wuchao. He's in great need of them!" Qiu Huan answered the guard briefly.  
  
"Why are your uniforms different? Are you sure you are from Lord Yuan Shao?"  
  
"You dare to question me!? His lord planned an ambush on the right rear disguising as the enemy after retrieving the supplies. Are you saying you haven't known about this war strategy?"  
  
"Err.no. General Chunyu Qiong haven't informed us of such strategy," the guard answered nervously.  
  
"Then your general must be a fool for not knowing Lord Yuan Shao's plan! Open up the gates! More delays and our forces will be defeated, Lord Yuan Shao will not be victorious!"  
  
"Err.but honestly our lord haven't informed us or our general of this strategy. Have you checked properly?"  
  
"You fool! I'll personally inform Lord Yuan Shao to have your head for delaying the resources and lowering the entire army's morale!"  
  
"R.right! Open the gates!"  
  
The wooden gates were opened and Qiu Huan is about to give out the command to charge until one of the soldiers from the compound shouted.  
  
"Wait! I recognized that person!" the soldier pointing to Qiu Huan. "He's the one I saw on the hillocks blocking all the arrows together with Xiahou Dun! He's under Cao Cao's men! Close the gates and sound the alarm!"  
  
Qiu Huan noticed that his cover was blown, signaled the attack and charge to the gates while they're still opened.  
  
"Then we shall take Wuchao from your dead carcass!" Qiu Huan shouted out and slashed the sentry guard in two.  
  
Qiu Huan took one of the compound's torches and burned the structures and the supplies within. He ordered his men to do the same. He then unleashes his Serpent Fang and with a powerful blow, smashes one of the supply buildings into pieces. Wuchao soldiers were running for their lives when they witness the strength of Qiu Huan.  
  
"Stop!" a voice sprung out behind Qiu Huan. Qiu Huan turned and saw a man on a horse armed with a spear.  
  
"I am Chunyu Qiong! You dare to revolt against Yuan Shao! You will die"  
  
"I've heard that boring phrase from various useless officers! Less talk and settle this with strength!" Qiu Huan answered the general with a mocking tone.  
  
The two men charge against each other and ram each of their steeds. Chunyu Qiong uses his might to impale Qiu Huan with his spear, but the Serpent Fang parried the foe's attacks with ease. After around fifteen bouts, Chunyu Qiong turned his steed around and retreat fearing for his life, but unaware Qiu Huan killed him with a swift stroke to the head.  
  
"Yuan Shao's officers disgust me. They are all weak" Qiu Huan stared at the fallen general's corpse and turned away to continue burning the whole encampment. Within minutes, flames were raging and smoke billowing everywhere around the area.  
  
Soon, what is left of Wuchao remains in ashes. Qiu Huan feeling satisfied exited the area with his men and stared at the burned compound. He grinned and turned to one of his men.  
  
"Report to Lord Cao Cao that Wuchao compound has fallen to Qiu Huan!"  
  
"Yes!" as the soldier climb on a steed and galloped away to main camp.  
***  
Later, in front of the northern camp, Yuan Shao and his forces stood ready and witness the outraging battle being taken place. Cao Cao's strong, he thought.  
  
Then, a scout came galloping with his horse and dismounted. He bowed to Yuan Shao.  
  
"What news?" Yuan Shao asked.  
  
"Wuchao compound was under siege and destroyed, my lord!"  
  
"What? This does not bode well. What happen to Chunyu Qiong?"  
  
"He's been slain by an officer under Cao Cao"  
  
"Damn! Send more troops to secure the left and right rear! We will concentrate on Guandu for now. Forget about Wuchao!"  
  
Another scout came and dismounted. "My lord! Jiang Qi has been defeated by Zhang Liao. His forces are in full retreat!"  
  
"Jiang Qi? You too? Damn that Cao Cao! Assemble Zhang He and Gao Lan to protect the front lines! If they failed in defending the front lines, I'll deal with them myself! I can't afford to lose Guandu as well," Yuan Shao said with anger in his eyes.  
***  
With the fall of Wuchao, Yuan Shao's forces suffer a huge on their resources. This impact cause some soldiers under Yuan Shao to redraw from battle or surrendering to Cao Cao in fearing that Yuan Shao would lose the battle. Now almost half of Yuan Shao's troops were either missing, dead or have surrendered.  
  
Zhang He and Gao Lan on the front rear were suffering a huge loss of troops. With the combined forces of Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Zhang Liao and Xu Zhu, there's no chance on winning and they decided to call a retreat back to the northern camp. After yet another hour, Cao Cao's forces have seized the front rear and also the left and right rear thanks to Xu Huang, Cao Ren and Qiu Huan.  
  
"It seems like we are on the losing end" Zhang He said to Gao Lan.  
  
"Damn! Yuan Shao has underestimated Cao Cao's forces completely. We will need to apply a new strategy the next time" Gao Lan replied.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that" Zhang He said as he saw one of Yuan Shao's soldiers running towards them.  
  
"My lords! I have important news to inform! Upon your failure of defending the front rear, Yuan Shao intends to kill you. Please escape while you still can!"  
  
"That bastard! Of all our efforts contributed to him, he treats us like this!" Gao Lan reckoned.  
  
"I knew this critical situation would arise sooner. Yuan Shao's greed over Guandu was strong. Before the battle, I knew something like this would occur" Zhang He replied.  
  
"That's it! I'm going to surrender to Cao Cao. How about you? Are you going to face death so soon?" Gao Lan asked.  
  
"I couldn't think of a better solution to this. Let's do it your way. Furthermore, Yuan Shao is beginning..to bore me" came the reply.  
  
The surrendering of Zhang He and Gao Lan add in additional ranks to Cao Cao's army and therefore, Yuan Shao's men were reduced to a mount lower than ten thousand. Finally, Yuan Shao declared a full retreat back to Jizhou. With the loss of his good officers in both Baima and Guandu, Yuan Shao's army became less and less powerful and as the days goes by, Cao Cao annexed more prefectures and eventually destroyed the whole of Yuan Shao's forces.  
  
As for Qiu Huan, upon his victory over Wuchao, Cao Cao promoted him as an officer in the Wei Empire under Xiahou Dun.  
  
"You have done well my student" Xiahou Dun said to Qiu Huan.  
  
"Yes, finally I could feel my dreams coming true" Qiu Huan replied with a smile.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
That raps up Guandu's story. Now Qiu Huan is an official Wei soldier (yeah baby!). More new adventures on this Wei officer comin' soon! REVIEWS! 


	6. Chapter 5: Matters at Hand

Ok, I really gotta crack my head on this one. Creating new events ain't that easy y'know. Anyway, readers are the most important. Let's get started!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Chapter 5: Matters at Hand  
  
Since the fall of Yuan Shao, the State of Wei is getting stronger and stronger each passing day. During this period, Cao Cao conquered many areas, provinces and prefectures within northern China, thus his army population is growing quite rapidly. The strength of Wei can be even compared to Wu ruled under Sun Quan.  
  
Qiu Huan as usual would normally lie under a tree in the spacious backyard in the Wei capital in Xu Chang, busy thinking of various things even he himself unable to explain. As he stared at the clouds go by slowing, a huge figure blocked his view making him to sit up and lean against the tree.  
  
"Anything in particular, Master Dun?" Qiu Huan asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Nothing particular. Just observing how LAZY a person can get" came the reply. Xiahou Dun then sat next to Qiu Huan and does the same thing, staring at the sky.  
  
"Don't blame me for starting to become one. Ever since the events in Guandu, no battle has caught my interest so far"  
  
"Oh really. Even though it's been a year, the war is not over yet. There are still barriers scattered throughout China planning to stop Wei from expanding"  
  
"I know of one particular barrier which is a threat to us all" Qiu Huan said.  
  
Xiahou Dun looked at him. "What kind of barrier are you thinking?"  
  
"I heard news of this certain man called Liu Bei. He plans to stop Lord Cao from expanding Wei"  
  
"Hah! Now that's a threat"  
  
"Heard that he plans to restore the Han era. Sometimes, a person loves to tell big jokes"  
  
"I couldn't agree more"  
  
"But I have a feeling that I'll be enjoying myself very soon" Qiu Huan said smiling away.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Do not be too sure. Even Liu Bei has quieted himself recently"  
  
"I'm quite sure there's an activity in the plains of Nan Xiang. Since Guandu, I've been sort of traveling around and I ended up in Nan Xiang accidentally"  
  
"What are you saying" Xiahou Dun asked in bewilderment.  
  
In the chambers, Cao Cao were discussing matters with Jia Xu and Xun You about pursuing Liu Bei, fearing that he might be a threat to him. After the incident at Guandu, no news was heard from Liu Bei, but there are rumors that he had been to Gu Cheng.  
  
"Damn! Where is that darn Xuan De? I could have kill him when I had the chance earlier" Cao Cao said banging his fists on the table.  
  
"Need not fear my lord. Liu Bei is just a normal country person. We will hunt him down eventually" Jia Xu said in response.  
  
"I guess you are right. It has been over a year and I fear that he will be a threat to me since he revolt against me"  
  
Their discussions were interrupted as a scout entered the chambers. By the looks of the scout's face, Cao Cao knew that the scout bears important information.  
  
"Speak"  
  
"Yes my lord. There's been a Shu encampment located at Nan Xiang plains. News is that Liu Bei is in command"  
  
"Shu? Liu Bei now has an army of his own? Curse him! Any more reports?"  
  
"Yes, general Li Dian has deployed 1000 troops to guard the area awaiting your command"  
  
"Tell him to guard his current territory and wait for reinforcements"  
  
"Yes my lord"  
  
"Liu Bei, We shall settle this"  
  
Cao Cao assembles all his generals in the stronghold's hall and informed them about the battle to come. Everyone presented at the hall gave Cao Cao their fullest support. Qiu Huan was right, thought Xiahou Dun. Qiu Huan was at the end of the hall grining away. He too wishes to see how powerful the might of the Shu army.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
This new stuff just startin'! I'll try my best to make this battle more interesting than Guandu. Reviews please. 


	7. Chapter 6: Shu Encounters

And so it begins..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Shu Encounters  
  
After the briefing about the current situation at Nan Xiang plains, Cao Cao organized his army into groups and stations them accordingly. Each officer in command will have 1000 troops each and after hearing a report where Li Dian has occupy one of the three Wei encampments in the plains, Cao Cao stationed Zhang Liao to guard the west camp and Zhang He the east camp.  
  
Qiu Huan volunteered to discuss a plan with Cao Cao, which he believes it would claim Nan Xiang for Wei. At first, Cao Cao was not up to discuss about the plan but changed his mind when Qiu Huan assured him that his plan would bring victory.  
  
"You are saying that we burn Liu Bei's camp from above?" asked Cao Cao.  
  
"Yes my lord. I've heard from the scouts that Liu Bei's camp is located near at the foot of a hill. Since the catapults are unable to reach the summit, I'll suggest deploying archers armed with fire arrows and launch a surprise attack on the camp. Liu Bei will be in for a shock" came the reply.  
  
"I'm not so sure about this, but it sounds like a good tactic. How can you be so sure?"  
  
"It will work my lord, because normally soldiers won't suspect a sneak assault. We shall deploy the archers at the east Wei camp first. After the area is secured, we move in"  
  
Cao Cao smiled while fingering his beard. "Let us see the results"  
  
The very next day, Cao Cao and his army set foot to Nan Xiang upon hearing that there's a recent attack on Li Dian's camp and required assistance immediately. The Shu army uses catapults and bombards the camp and half of its rations were destroyed. Cao Cao hasten his army to reach Nan Xiang before Shu takes the opportunity to conquer it.  
  
After riding for another day, Cao Cao's army finally reached Nan Xiang plains and makes camp about 80 li from the Shu encampment. Cao Cao immediately ordered Zhang Liao and Zhang He to ride to the west and east respectively to protect them from attacks.  
  
Late in the evening, Cao Cao received report that both his officers had successfully taken over the two camps and provide Li Dian's camp with supplies. Cao Cao breathe a sign of relief and ordered Xiahou Yuan to prepared 100 archers and be ready to leave for Zhang He's camp by dawn.  
  
"Tomorrow the battle begins" Cao Cao said. "Liu Bei, I hope you are prepared"  
  
***  
  
"General Huan, report!" a scout came rushing to Qiu Huan.  
  
"What is it soldier?" Qiu Huan asked after slashing another enemy from his steed.  
  
"Zhou Cang's forces have begun advancing to the middle camp. Request assistance immediately"  
  
"That's Li Dian's camp. Not a moment to lose! Gather the troops! We march now!"  
  
"Yes my lord!"  
  
After riding a few li, a mounted Wei soldier encounters with Shu troops and hacked them from behind. Screams and sounds of agony run through his ears, but he didn't bother. To him, this is just another war and another order to follow. No mercy must be shown when necessary, this is war.  
  
Zhou Cang heard the cries of his troops behind him and turned only to find that 1/3 of his troops were hacked to death and his vision caught sight of a figure on a black steed. The figure's attire was covered with blood. Zhou Cang can easily tell that the blood belonged to most of his own troops.  
  
"Who are you?" Zhou Cang asked.  
  
"My name is of minor importance to one who is going to die" answered the figure coldly.  
  
"You dare to challenge me!? I, Zhou Cang shall take your head!"  
  
"Then what are you waiting for? Its still on my body"  
  
"You rogue!" Zhou Cang snarled and charged against the mounted soldier. He then swings his spear and thrust at chest of his foe. However, the rider parried the strike easily with his large sword and continued with a blow from above.  
  
Zhou Cang blocked the blow just in time, if not he will lose an arm. He pulled his steed and charge again for a pierce attack. The opposing steed was quickly pulled aside to avoid that attack and the rider motioned his body and slash Zhou Cang's back just after he miss that pierce attack.  
  
The cut was quite deep but the Shu officer didn't bother and ignored the pain. He charges once again at the Wei soldier. After they fought for another five bouts, Zhou Cang pulled his steed and step backwards. He was exhausted from the injuries cause by his foe. Bloody lines were located at his arms and legs. The Wei soldier on the other hand, only a minor cut from Zhou Cang's spear on the left shoulder.  
  
"You are good. What are you anyway?" Zhou Cang said weakly.  
  
"It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is this"  
  
Zhou Cang gasped as the mounted soldier points his sword at him.  
  
"You are beginning to bore me" the figure replied with an evil grin.  
  
Zhou Cang saw the rider coming towards him and uses all his might to stand a defensive position. But the very next moment, he could feel his body being pushed away from the horse by a strong force. Blood were spilling out from his body and landed on the muddy terrain. He eyes stared at the afternoon sun and knew no more.  
  
The figure stared at the bloody body of Zhou Cang who was once a Shu officer. He then took out a cloth and clean the blood stains from his sword.  
  
"An officer has been removed from the enemy"  
  
After staring at the corpse, Qiu Huan ordered his troops and head for Li Dian. After another 5 li, Qiu Huan forces reached the middle camp. There were fallen bodies of soldiers from Shu and mostly Wei scattered around the camp. Qiu Huan and his troops charge and aid their comrades.  
  
Not for long, the Shu troops within the camp area began to flee after hearing the fall of Zhou Cang. Mostly, they were the soldiers under Zhou Cang. Qiu Huan then caught up with Li Dian to check his condition and the camp's.  
  
"Finally you came. I thought this camp is surely going to fall" Li Dian spoke as he catches his breathe.  
  
"Consider your camp fateful today" came the reply.  
  
"Yes. It is fateful thanks to you. I heard that Zhou Cang's forces has been routed"  
  
"Consider that fateful as well"  
  
Li Dian smiled. "Many thanks my friend. Wei is fortunate to have such a man like you. Give my thanks also to Xiahou Dun for bringing up such a fine warrior"  
  
"You flatter me, but that fine warrior might be you yourself. You may never notice it"  
  
"Are you sure? Even I can't protect this camp. You must having been achieving numerous victories lately" Li Dian laughed.  
  
"But you still protect this camp with all your strength even though you knew enemy forces were coming in a number larger than yours. This camp is actually grateful to your courage, not me" Qiu Huan replied and rode off to the other direction leading to the enemy's main camp to join the fight.  
  
"This man might bring victory to Wei someday" Li Dian said as he watches Qiu Huan rode off to the horizon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
This ain't (yawns) over (yawns) yet. I'll (yawns) continue to (yawns) write before (yawns) I...zzz.  
  
Please review! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 7: Assault at Nan Xiang Plains

Why are the reviews few? There must be some mistake in the fic that readers ain't liking it. Dang! What could it be? This story must have an ending anyway, so let's continue the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Assault at Nan Xiang Plains  
  
Qiu Huan parried the blow and pushes back his opponent. Blood can be seen running down his cheek from the forehead. The two officers had been fighting ever since Zhang He's units were able to make Zhang Fei's units in a full retreat to the enemy camp, thanks to the help of Xiahou Yuan's troops.  
  
The Shu officer stared at Qiu Huan while holding his spear in a fighting stance. He could feel the warm blood flowing from his chest and shoulders. Qiu Huan's body parts were also covered with bloody cuts but in a minor condition.  
  
"I must say, Shu generals are a lot stronger and better than those useless dogs back in Guandu" Qiu Huan said.  
  
"Shu will always be strong and willing to stop the tyranny acts of Wei!" the Shu officer known as Liao Hua exclaimed.  
  
"Tyranny acts? This is a battle for honor, not with the likes of Liu Bei who wishes to restore the Han and corrupt Wei. I won't let that happen!"  
  
"You dare to revolt against my lord! I will be more than willing to give my life to Shu in order to achieve a greater good and justice for China! I will stop you Wei tyrants if you get into our way!" Liao Hua remarked, holding his spear tightly preparing for an attack.  
  
"Excellent! Spoken like a warrior! I'm proud to have fought you today. Now let's finish this duel"  
  
Liao Hua shouted as he charge towards Qiu Huan. Qiu Huan blocked that strike just in time to prevent a pierce through the chest. He praised Liao Hua's speed and agility. Liao Hua staggered as he moves back to a defensive position. He looked back at the Wei foe, but he's nowhere to be seen. The position where Qiu Huan is standing remains empty.  
  
When Liao Hua sense that there's a swift movement behind him, he quickly turned to block the incoming attack, but he was too late. Qiu Huan slash his opponent's throat in a smooth motion and watches Liao Hua fall and landed on the grassy plains. Qiu Huan looked at the fallen officer one last time before he climbed on his horse and galloped away.  
  
"An officer has been removed from the enemy"  
  
As Qiu Huan rides to the Shu encampment, he came across a group of Wei soldiers standing guard a few li away from the enemy base in case Shu advances. Qiu Huan then ask them about the battle situation so far.  
  
"Yes my lord. Lord Zhang Liao's army has made Guan Yu's troops retreat back to enemy camp. Only Zhao Yun is left guarding the front rear"  
  
Qiu Huan noticed that Zhao Yun's name sounded familiar and then rode off to Liu Bei's camp, hoping to confront Zhao Yun along the way.  
  
***  
  
"My lord, scouts reported a strange activity at the eastern enemy camp" a Shu major informed Liu Bei.  
  
"An activity being taken place? What activity?" Liu Bei asked anxiously.  
  
"It is unknown my lord. It is seems that Zhang He is keeping the area well secure and the scouts were having difficulties accessing through" came the reply.  
  
"Send Zhao Yun to intercept the area. I'll guard the camp along with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei in case Cao Cao plans a straight forward attack upon us"  
  
"Yes my lord!"  
  
A look of anxiety appeared on Liu Bei's face when the soldier exited the tent.  
  
Qiu Huan continues riding towards the Shu camp wondering whether the surprise attack on the enemy's camp has occurred or not. A sweat dropped from his chin thinking has the enemy found out the plan.  
  
As he was about to reach Liu Bei's camp, a horseman stopped him. Qiu Huan came to a halt and looked at the horseman. His vision saw a white steed mounted by a rather young good-looking man with long hair wearing a bandana and blue greenish armor. A cloth is wrapped diagonally around the body armor bearing fine dragon designs on it. He wore white pants and green boots with green bangles. The man points his spear towards Qiu Huan.  
  
"Identify yourself soldier" he said.  
  
"Qiu Huan, a Wei officer under Xiahou Dun. Who might you be?" Qiu Huan asked the man.  
  
"Then you are our foes. Retreat from this area now or face Zhao Zilong!" the man reckoned.  
  
"Hah! You must be the famous Zhao Yun so I've heard"  
  
"When it comes to spears, I'm unbeatable. Enough talk. Shall we begin?" Zhao Yun replied while spinning his spear from one hand to another. "Feel the wrath of the Little Dragon!"  
  
"Remember that my name is Qiu Huan! Do not forget!" Qiu Huan exclaimed as he swung the Serpent Fang in a fighting position.  
  
The two horses charged against one another. Sounds of sword clashing with the blade of the spear could be heard. After the steeds intercept one another, they step back and charged again at each other. It lasted around 10 bouts when Zhao Yun backed away from Qiu Huan.  
  
After a few seconds, they charged again. This time, Qiu Huan waited for Zhao Yun's steed to come nearer and hit the edge of the spear's blade away from Zhao Yun and grabbed his shoulder. The next moment, Qiu Huan pulled Zhao Yun off from the white steed to the ground.  
  
Qiu Huan turned his horse around and charges the horseless Shu general hoping to kill him in one swipe. But Qiu Huan had misjudged him. Zhao Yun waited for Qiu Huan's steed and when it is within range, Zhao Yun pushes the blade of his spear into the earth and jumped up just when the opponent's horse is a few inches away from him. Zhao Yun kicked Qiu Huan off his steed and landed on the terrain.  
  
"Now we are even" Zhao Yun chuckled.  
  
Qiu Huan feeling dissatisfied performed a charge attack onto Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun easily blocked the attack and continued by an aerial strike from above. The attack manages to cut Qiu Huan on his right shoulder. Of all the enemy generals Qiu Huan had faced, this would be the most challenging duel he ever encountered. Zhao Yun then continued pummeling Qiu Huan with his spear while Qiu Huan blocks every single attack. When given the opportunity, Qiu Huan shows off his skills and slashes his foe. Unfortunately, none laid and single hit on Zhao Yun.  
  
Qiu Huan jumps back to catch his breathe. He's a lot stronger than I thought, Qiu Huan whispered to himself. He caught a glimpse of Zhao Yun who is in a defensive position.  
  
"Fierce Dragon must be giving you a hard time. So let's end this." Zhao Yun said.  
  
Qiu Huan positioned himself ready. He could see that his enemy's spear is actually glowing. Taking no chances, Zhao Yun rushes upon him and shouted.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
Zhao Yun swings his spear at Qiu Huan to the left vertical in a circular order a few times. Qiu Huan was quick and blocked the attack. He then staggered back.  
  
"That's a musou art" Qiu Huan said.  
  
"Indeed. But no musou is perfect at killing. Some uses musou attacks just to survive in a war and some uses musou to protect the weak"  
  
"Then what do you use it for? To restore the Han?"  
  
"Quite correct. I use it to serve Shu and protects it from enemies and that includes you!" Zhao Yun shouted and charge towards Qiu Huan.  
  
But something stopped Zhao Yun from charging. Qiu Huan could feel that his luck was about to turned out. Zhao Yun turned behind and saw black smoke arises into the sky. The sight of horror appeared on his face.  
  
"Lord Liu!" Zhao Yun shouted and rushes to climb on his steed. Before he departs from the duel area, he took one last look at Qiu Huan and said,  
  
"I shall retreat for now. We will meet again someday and finish the score"  
  
Qiu Huan looked as Zhao Yun galloped away to the burning area. A smile appears on his face. Cao Cao, I told you my plan would bring victory, Qiu Huan thought as he too climb on his steed and gallops to the eastern Wei encampment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The following chappy will conclude this battle. So how's my work so far? Please don't be mean and review my fic. 


	9. Chapter 8: The Messenger

I wonder how many had actually read my fic so far. Well anyway, can't argue about that. Continue on!  
  
Qiu Huan: Yo Yen! Wazzzup!  
  
A/N: (grabbing Qiu Huan by the collar) I told you yesterday, the day before, and before that and before that to not use my real NAME here! I'm just plain old vakeyk2 or vakey! Got that!?  
  
Qiu Huan: Oops! Sorry bout' that. So, how's the responses from the readers?  
  
A/N: I ain't sure yet. It seems that I need more ideas.  
  
Qiu Huan: I got one! Romance! I know your love senses kinda suck but you can always try. I read a pretty good romance fic from Reika-san and her fic rocks! You should put me in your own romantic scenes once in a while.  
  
A/N: Romance? I don't know yet. (hmmm..romance eh?) Zhen Ji? (nah!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: The Messenger  
  
At the top of the hill overlooking the Shu encampment blazing with flame, Zhang He and Xiahou Yuan stood grinning away while the Shu troops runs for cover escaping from the fires. Zhang He was laughing away.  
  
"Look at the rats running for their lives!" exclaimed Xiahou Yuan.  
  
"The flames! Such beautiful flames!" Zhang He said laughingly.  
  
Liu Bei on the other hand was hesitating while he controls his steed to calm down. Around him was nothing but flames. The tents and the wooden poles were burnt down leaving only a few scarps of it. Liu Bei panic as Guan Yu and Zhang Fei rode towards him.  
  
"Brother, the camp's going to burn down soon. We must retreat to Cheng Du!" Guan Yu said.  
  
"Yeah, Wei weren't our match this time. I say their strategies were successful" replied Zhang Fei.  
  
"Indeed so. Whoever suggested those hills were of a good advantage for a surprise assault is truly a smart one" Liu Bei said while looking at the hill. "Let us fall back!"  
  
Xiahou Yuan and Zhang He were still on the hill enjoying their success when Qiu Huan rode up to confront them.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" Qiu Huan said smiley.  
  
"Qiu Huan! Your plan worked. We would celebrate this event!" answered Xiahou Yuan.  
  
"You do have a good taste in warfare" Zhang He said.  
  
"It is all in a day's work. Has the Shu army being driven off?" Qiu Huan asked.  
  
"Yes. Xiahou Dun and Zhang Liao have intercepted the remaining Shu forces. Nan Xiang will be ours" Zhang He reckoned.  
  
"Good"  
  
In the end of the day, Wei conquered yet another territory to expand their empire, Nan Xiang area. On the way back to Xu Chang, Qiu Huan and Xiahou Yuan told Xiahou Dun the whole scenario of Liu Bei'camp burning since Xiahou Dun hadn't really witness it due to he was busy driving back the remaining Shu forces. On the other hand, Zhang He was busy describing on how beautiful the flames were to Xu Huang and Zhang Liao. Both men only stared at him dumbly.  
  
"You have made Cao Cao proud" Xiahou Dun said.  
  
Qiu Huan only smiled at him. "It was my duty"  
  
"Ah, it has indeed been a year since you joined Wei. I wonder how is she doing with your absence"  
  
"She? You can't be referring to." Qiu Huan's sentence was cut off by Xiahou Yuan.  
  
"Why of course! Qiu Huan, it is very rude not to reply her once in a while. I bet if she hears this, she'll get upset and fires arrows at you right from Qiao County!" Xiahou Yuan laughed as he teases Qiu Huan.  
  
Qiu Huan is at loss for words and blushes.  
  
"I wonder how's her archery getting along" Xiahou Dun said while looking at his brother.  
  
"What? Of course her archery is improving! That's because she's trained under me!" Xiahou Yuan boasted out.  
  
"But with those war affairs going on, how can I possibly." Qiu Huan was cut off again, this time by his master.  
  
"Don't be so hasty. Ming Ling is a strong willed girl. She can live without you for another year or so"  
  
"I don't think is right to leave her alone without any words replied" Qiu Huan said.  
  
"Well Brother Dun, seems like lover boy's worried about her afer all" Xiahou Yuan laughed.  
  
Just then Zhang He came to join the conversation. He couldn't resist hearing about Qiu Huan's love interest and butt in.  
  
"So Qiu Huan is attracted to someone. Don't mind me but I wonder, is she beautiful?" Zhang He asked looking straight into Qiu Huan's eyes.  
  
Qiu Huan gulped. "Err, she's normal. Just an ordinary girl that's all"  
  
"I don't believe you. Tell me frankly, is she beautiful? More beautiful than me?" Zhang He said as he posed his face to a feminine look.  
  
Qiu Huan can only stare at him. "Master Dun, back me up here"  
  
"She is beautiful the last time I met here. That was three years ago" Xiahou Dun replied.  
  
"Well, she sure picks the right person to fall in love to" Zhang He exclaimed.  
  
The officers laughed and crack other war stories on the way to Xu Chang. Qiu Huan remained silent for the rest of the trip. Ming Ling, thought Qiu Huan and blushes again.  
  
Back at Xu Chang, Cao Cao throws a banquet in the main hall. Every Wei officer was present and enjoyed themselves throughout the night. Qiu Huan was getting bored and returned to his chambers just before midnight. While he was lying on the bed, he kept on thinking about Ming Ling since Xiahou Dun brought the topic up during the journey back here.  
  
"I nearly forgotten about her" Qiu Huan said to himself. "How can I be so foolish?"  
  
Just then, a knock came from the wooden double doors. A messenger had arrived and Qiu Huan gave him the permission to enter. The messenger opened the double doors and approach Qiu Huan and knelt down.  
  
"What is it?" Qiu Huan asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
"I have come to deliver a letter to you from my mistress" answered the messenger.  
  
"Your mistress? Who?" Qiu Huan asked in bewilderment.  
  
"She's from Qiao County my lord"  
  
"Qiao..County?"  
  
Qiu Huan retrieves the letter and dismisses the messenger. He reads the letter from top to bottom. His eyes widen after reading it. Xiahou Dun then entered the room and surprise to see Qiu Huan's impression.  
  
"Who was that man?" Xiahou Dun asked.  
  
"A man from Qiao County" Qiu Huan reckoned.  
  
"Qiao County? What was his purpose? You sure don't look the same"  
  
"He gave me a letter. Master Dun, she's coming here"  
  
Xiahou Dun stared at his student for a brief moment. "She really misses you then"  
  
"On the first month and first day of the following year, Ming Ling will arrive in Xu Chang"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Qiu Huan: So you took my word for it eh?  
  
A/N: I needed ideas to attract readers. I shall follow your way for now.  
  
Qiu Huan: Hope this time will get the readers' attention.  
  
A/N: Hope so. But this new character won't appear until further notice, very soon. I know I once said that I own you only, but now there's a few new tweaks comin' up. So stay tuned! ^_^  
  
Reviews please! 


	10. Chapter 9: An Old Enemy

A/N: In our 'Talk of Comments', let me introduce you a new member to our current action & adventure fiction.  
  
Ming Ling: Hello everyone!!! I'm Ming Ling and I'm Qiu Huan's love interest in the story! I'm very glad to be here today (kisses vakeyk2 on the cheek).  
  
A/N: Err...ahem, now our current topic for today is 'The Art of Musou'! Tell us Ming Ling about your musou attack cause' EVERY main officer from DW have one. What's yours like?  
  
Ming Ling: Since I like archery, now observe! I'm going to show you a 5- shot attack with my bow. These arrows will form a wide wave and attack anyone at present! Good for surprise assaults! (performs musou art)  
  
Qiu Huan: Yo dudes! Wazzup!  
  
A/N: QIU HUAN!!!!! WATCH OUT!!!!  
  
Qiu Huan:...huh?  
  
'Qiu Huan has been slained' (DW defeated theme music played)  
  
'Game Over'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9: An Old Enemy  
  
It was the summer of 198 A.D., all bodes well for Qiu Huan. He remembered it clearly. At that time, he wishes to follow the footsteps of his master since he has got no parents to look upon to.  
  
In Qiao County, Qiu Huan has only two close friends to turn to. Whenever he's in any form of pain or depress, they were always there for him. A smile was always on his face at the end result. His two close friends were his master and Ming Ling.  
  
Qiu Huan could remember another event well, both he and Ming Ling under a huge oak tree. His master though wasn't in Pei prefecture anymore at that time.  
  
"Ming Ling, I've decided"  
  
"You have decided on what?" Ming Ling asked. Her beautiful light blue eyes gazing at Qiu Huan.  
  
"I wanted to find Master Dun and join with him to fight China's rights" Qiu Huan said.  
  
"But didn't he promised that he'll come back?"  
  
"He didn't promise anything. He just left without a word. That was last week, don't you recall?"  
  
"I do recall, but I thought he might have spoken to you before he left" Ming Ling replied.  
  
"No, he didn't. I have made my decision! I'll find Master Dun and join his cause" Qiu Huan stood up and said.  
  
"But Qiao County would be lonely without you, for me" Ming Ling stood up as well holding Qiu Huan's hand.  
  
"Ming Ling, I promise you. I will come back"  
  
Upon hearing those words, Ming Ling was touched but something came across her mind and she objected.  
  
"No, I'll promise you that I'll follow you wherever you go! And my skills at archery will support greatly!"  
  
Qiu Huan smiled. "That's sweet. But I'm afraid you are not ready. Not just yet"  
  
"Huh? Why?" Ming Ling gave him a blank look.  
  
"Master Dun didn't say anything before he left, but his brother did. He asked me to assure that you mastered his last archery lesson"  
  
"Teacher Yuan is so mean!" Ming Ling stomps her feet like a small girl.  
  
Qiu Huan approaches her and hugged her, pressing her body to his softly. "Come and find me after you've completed your training. Wherever the place is, I'll be there waiting for your arrival. I promise" he said to her ear and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
Ming Ling could feel Qiu Huan's soft lips on hers and drinking the sweetness of her lips. After a moment, Qiu Huan slowly removed his lips from hers.  
  
"I'll find you. I promise" Ming Ling said with tears in her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Qiu Huan looked up into the clear blue sky. It is still too early for Ming Ling to arrive here in Xu Chang. The next New Year won't come about for at least another month's time. He is happy to see Ming Ling again, however he just couldn't forgive himself for forgetting completely about her since he joined Cao Cao.  
  
"Staring at the blues again?" Xiahou Dun voice out as he approaches Qiu Huan.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Come on, get a grip on it. She won't be coming for at least another month"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not extremely excited about it. It's just that it has been a while since I last saw her" came the reply.  
  
"Well anyway, let's settle some business first within this one month before she arrives" Xiahou Dun said.  
  
"What business?" Qiu Huan asked.  
  
"I know it is a very short rest after Nan Xiang, but an enemy is on the move. I came here to inform you that"  
  
"The Shu army?"  
  
"No, another. Those who took part in the Yellow Turbans expedition some years back may find this enemy rather familiar"  
  
"Then what has Wei have to do with it?" Qiu Huan voiced out.  
  
"It seems that this enemy wanted to avenged Yuan Shao's defeat. Furthermore, I and Cao Cao along with my brother took part in the Yellow Turbans expedition"  
  
"So this enemy is once your allies back then?"  
  
"Yes. Huangfu Song wanted Cao Cao's head for what he has done back in Guandu"  
  
"Huangfu Song? Now I remember. He used to work under a general named He Jin. Whatever. Any enemies of Wei are enemies of mine!" Qiu Huan exclaimed.  
  
"Well? Cao Cao wanted to know whether are you willing to take part in this coming assault"  
  
"Count me in!"  
  
The two men then walked back to into the castle to meet with Zhang Liao and Jia Xu to discuss about the battlement. Ming Ling will have to wait for now, thought Qiu Huan as he follow Xiahou Dun to the castle chambers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: Phew! You're damn lucky this show was under a Free Mode installment. Had it been a Musou Mode, you're likely to be pure dead!  
  
Qiu Huan: Yeah, yeah (putting himself together). I didn't know those beaming arrows were comin'!  
  
A/N: Well, accidents happen! Anyway, back to our topic, 'The Art of Musou'. Ming Ling, what do you think about Qiu Huan's musou? Could you share with us your views?  
  
Ming Ling: I say Qiu Huan's musou is pretty normal. It is so much alike to Master Dun's musou art. The only difference is that there's an extra 360- degree sword slash in it. Nothing much!  
  
Qiu Huan: Hey! It is special to me!  
  
A/N: Well folks that's all we have on 'Talk of Comments'. See you on the next chappy! 


	11. Chapter 10: Taking the Initiative

A/N: Hello again folks! Today, we discuss about the quotes officers say after they defeat an enemy officer.  
  
Ming Ling: ???  
  
A/N: (looking at a very blur Ming Ling) If you don't understand, it's what officers say after they defeat an enemy officer. Example:-  
  
Zhou Yu: (DW3) The enemy officer has fallen to my blade!  
(DW4) Enemy officer defeated!  
  
A/N: Got that now? Qiu Huan, what's your quotation sounds like?  
  
Qiu Huan: I guess it will sound like "An officer has been removed from the enemy!"  
  
A/N: Ok, not too shabby. Ming Ling, what about you?  
  
Ming Ling: Err, "Strawberry shortcakes are GOOD!" ^_^  
  
A/N: That ain't a quote! It should be like "I defeated an officer" kinda thing, or maybe an "I have reduced the enemy ranks!" type of quote (I like this quote, I might use it later on).  
  
Ming Ling: But strawberry shortcakes are good! I like them! ^_^  
  
A/N: (slaps his head) Let's continue with this topic later.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10: Taking the Initiative  
  
In the meeting room, Zhang Liao was just about to finish the battle plan for the coming assault as Cao Cao entered the room. All generals presented stood up and bowed to him as he walk to his chair at the end of the table. As Cao Cao sat, the others followed as well. To his right, sat Zhang Liao and Jia Xu and to his left sat Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan and Qiu Huan.  
  
Pieces of parchments were spread across the rectangular table showing ink drawings of maps and battle strategies. Cao Cao analyzed the parchments carefully before he gave out the order. So far, everything seems to be in a good condition. The plans were properly modified and detailed. Cao Cao was pleased as he put the parchments down. He looked at his generals.  
  
"Our enemy now appears to be an annoying one. Huangfu Song's army is only a small amount. They are just a mixed unit. They are not match for us!" Cao Cao voiced out.  
  
"Our armies are more larger in numbers compared to the enemy's. Unlike Shu, disposing Huangfu Song wouldn't be much of a problem" Jia Xu exclaimed.  
  
"Since the enemy appears in small numbers, we only need to deploy a decent amount of troops to intercept them. That's why I need only four generals to participate" Cao Cao said.  
  
"Reports stated that Huangfu Song's forces are on the move to take over Xia Pi castle. We shall take the initiative to strike before they attack us" Zhang Liao suggested.  
  
"Right, here's the strategy. Spread the rumors that Wei forces will attack from the south. Lord Cao will attack from the north. The enemy must not be aware of Lord Cao's forces. Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan and Qiu Huan will choose where they wish to deploy their troops while Zhang Liao will raid the castle from the north-east after Lord Cao strikes" Jia Xu explained.  
  
"Great. Generals, pick your location to launch your assault" Cao Cao said turning his head to Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan and Qiu Huan.  
  
The three Wei generals looked at the plan and thought for a brief moment of time. Then, their decisions were soon decided.  
  
"I will take charge of clearing the west gate" Xiahou Dun stood up and said.  
  
"The east gate shall be mine for the taking" Xiahou Yuan said as he stood up.  
  
"My troops will attempt to clear the south entrance" Qiu Huan stood up and answered.  
  
"Then, it is decided! Men, you know your position. We shall head for Xia Pi castle at in two days. Dismiss!" Cao Cao ordered as the Wei officers left the room.  
  
***  
  
To the north of Xia Pi, about 300 li away, marches a purpled colored army. The army consist about 3000 troops, 2800 infantry units and the others mounted. The mounted troops marched at both left and right sides of the moving flanks. Three generals were leading the army to the south direction. Their steeds were one white and the remaining dark brown.  
  
A soldier then came rushing up towards the officer mounted on the white steed. His face looked like he has been running endlessly for a long 30 li. The soldier knelt while the mounted soldier halted his steed.  
  
"My lord, a report! Wei forces intended to take Xia Pi castle from the south. They are mobilizing from Xu Chang!" a breathless voice came from the soldier.  
  
"Insufferable rogues!" snarled the mounted officer. "Hurry! We must take over the castle walls and defend it!"  
  
"Cao Cao is sure a cunning man" came a voice from the officer's right.  
  
"We have fought those Yellow Turbans scoundrels at Xia Pi years ago. I familiarized the terrain more than Cao Cao does! Gongsun Zan, order your units to hasten their march" ordered the mounted officer.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"And Zhu Jun, you will do the same as well. Take Xia Pi before Wei does!"  
  
"Of course Lord Huangfu!" came the reply from Huangfu Song's left.  
  
"Cao Cao, I will make you pay for what you did to Yuan Shao" Huangfu Song whispered to himself as his army marches on.  
  
***  
  
It was the day before the Wei generals march for Xia Pi castle. The soldiers chosen for this expedition were busy preparing their gear for battle. Blades, spears and pikes were sharpened and some were even forged. Tons of arrows were prepared for the archers and crossbows users. The horses were in the stables ready to ride at dawn. Qiu Huan was busy sharpening his Serpent Fang to make sure that heads and other body parts will be chopped off in one swipe. He then packed his other gear. The other officers involved in this battle were also busy preparing themselves.  
  
Horses hoofs can be heard galloping away on the road leading to Xia Pi on the very next day. Waving banners bearing the Wei character are seen carried among the horsemen in full blue armor and battle gear. The soldiers marching away with the mounted troops were also seen to have the same attire.  
  
Xiahou Dun was leading the army at the front line along with his brother and his student. Their faces appeared to be calm especially Qiu Huan who was smiling away.  
  
"We will follow the rules Jia Xu gave us. In the first hour during the war, kill as much enemy soldiers as you can. That will force Huangfu Song to send more men to strengthen the south area of the castle, causing the northern area to be vulnerable" Xiahou Dun said.  
  
"Then Cao Cao's troops will seize the opportunity to attack the north section along with Zhang Liao's forces" Xiahou Yuan said while grinning.  
  
"I will secure the south gate to make way for the catapults to stationed there. We will bombard Xia Pi castle from the outside. Huangfu Song and his forces will be trapped!" Qiu Huan concluded the strategy given by Jia Xu.  
  
The Wei army continued to march rapidly to Xia Pi. The bright sun in the sky shows the Wei forces yet another day for war and victory.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: (standing at a corner surrounded by cobwebs) Ming Ling, have you thought of a victory quote yet? My patience is running up!  
  
Ming Ling: But I like what I said just now. It's so cute! (showing her cute puppy dog eyes to author) Can I keep it? Please? Please? Please?  
  
A/N: Oh all right!  
  
Ming Ling: Weeee! Thanky!  
  
A/N: But ONLY on 'Talk of Comments', not in the story!  
  
Ming Ling: You are sooooo mean! WAAAHHH! (crying while hugging Qiu Huan VERY tightly)  
  
A/N: I'll think of a quote for her soon enough. Well, that's it for today's topic. See ya next time!  
  
Qiu Huan: H...help..need..air! 


	12. Chapter 11: Siege of Xia Pi Castle

Sorry for the late update. I was busy at that moment. Here's the continuation of the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11: Siege of Xia Pi Castle  
  
War cries were heard in nearly every area around the castle. Xia Pi castle was all along in a bad shape since the rebellion of the Yellow Turbans. Walls were cracked, roof tiles were tumbling down very slowly, the houses and other small structures within the walls were either crumbled to the ground or badly destroyed until bricks and rocks scattered around the muddy terrain.  
  
Noon has arrived. Xiahou Dun looked to his left. His steed was badly impaled by enemy spears, pikes and arrows, forcing the Wei officer to fight on foot. He could feel warm blood flowing from his forehead and to the chin with the conjunction of bloody cuts from his back to both of his arms. His body may weakens a lot, but his spirit still remained confident and full of courage. He stood still and face the enemy with both hands on his trusty Kirin Fang now covered with blood.  
  
"Noon is here" Xiahou Dun said breathlessly. "The first hour is over. I should have killed over 250 soldiers by now"  
  
A horseman approaches the Wei officer. He wore full purpled battle armor with a spear armed on his right hand. The soldier dismount the steed and took a few steps forward, carefully not to step within the Wei officer's reach.  
  
"Xiahou Dun, we knew each other for quite some time. We even reach a stage of good friends. But why do refuge with that tyrant Cao Cao and revolt against us?"  
  
"I believe in Cao Cao's ambition. That's why I chose him as my lord"  
  
"It is sad to heard such words from a former ally" the soldier said and raises his spear towards Xiahou Dun. "Then let me, Gongsun Zan show you the right path of justice!"  
  
Xiahou Dun didn't utter a word and positioned himself into a fighting stance, ready to repel off any incoming attacks. Gongsun Zan took the initiative and struck at Xiahou Dun. The Wei officer repels the blow and yet another impaling attack from his foe. Gongsun Zan was about to perform an aerial attack until a swift movement was felted from behind.  
  
He turned around just in time to see an aura of blue light surrounding the Wei officer rapidly. The next second, Gongsun Zan felt his entire self being slashed from the left angle to the right angle rapidly. The last slash sent him flying over a very short distance and hit a nearly boulder. Blood were covering of what was left of Gongsun Zan and moves no more.  
  
The glowing of the Kirin Fang faded away as the weapon returned to its normal appearance. Xiahou Dun smiled and looked at the remaining enemy troops, which were once the dead general's bodyguards and soldiers. They were all terrified to see their leader killed and flee to the north direction.  
  
"The enemy at the west gate has been annihilated! Surround the area! Do not let Huangfu Song escape!" Xiahou Dun voiced out to his remaining troops as his soldiers cheered and praised for his victory.  
  
To the south area of the castle, lies one of Huangfu Song's infantry camp. The camp is well guarded and the soldiers within the camp were well equipped. To Huangfu Song, this camp is one of the primary assets into winning this battle. But in this war, the tides turned unfortunately.  
  
The south camp which once was full of courageous soldiers was now covered with blood. Almost everywhere including the tents was stained with blood. Even the air smelt of blood, but to a lone figure on horseback, it was a smell of victory. Xiahou Dun arrived just in time to see the figure exited the bloody camp and returned to the opposition ranks.  
  
"Have your fun?" Xiahou Dun asked the figure.  
  
"It could have gotten a lot better!" Qiu Huan replied with a smile. "It is now noon. The siege weapon installments should been arriving now"  
  
Just then, one soldier under Cao Cao rode towards the duo and halted. He dismounted his steed and bowed.  
  
"Lord Cao Cao will be arriving shortly. Have your troops cleared the three entrances?" the soldier asked.  
  
"The west and south gate is secured. But I don't know about my brother's situation" Xiahou Dun replied.  
  
Another soldier approaches the Wei officers. From the direction the soldier came from, Xiahou Dun could tell this soldier is under his brother's division.  
  
"The east gate is cleared of enemies. Zhu Jun has fallen. Lord Xiahou Yuan awaits your orders!" the soldier said.  
  
Xiahou Dun turned to Cao Cao's soldier and said, "There's your answer. Tell our lord that victory is within Wei"  
  
The soldier was pleased to hear the news and bowed. He mounted his steed and rode off to prepare the next plan of action.  
  
***  
  
Moments passed as Huangfu Song and his troops stand guard at the center of the castle. His scouts have not yet reported in and an image of anxiety spread across his face. After a few minutes, a soldier came rushing into the castle. He trembled as he bowed to report the battle status.  
  
"My lord, the west, south and east entrances have been sealed by the enemy! Wei catapults have been spotted outside the south gate!"  
  
"It can't be! Sent out more troops to hold off the attacks!"  
  
"Most of our division has been destroyed. Our forces have been reduce to a mere of 600 units"  
  
"This can't be happening. Cao Cao strategy has backfired me. I was too careless. Call a retreat to the north camp!" ordered the troubled commander.  
  
"Yes my lord!"  
  
As Huangfu Song's forces mobilized to the north area, a struck of horror came across his face. In front of his eyes, flames were blazing covering the northern camp. All soldier inside were either slashed or burned to death. Wei banners could be seen a short distance away from the burning camp.  
  
Cao Cao forces have arrived with Zhang Liao's forces and taken the advantage to surround Huangfu Song. Huangfu Song was angry at Cao Cao but deep inside his heart, he trembled with fear. He knew victory was not on his side, by judging the large army brought by Cao Cao. His enemy only stared at him.  
  
Cao Cao rode forward to the enemy and stops a few li away from Huangfu Song. He draws his sword and pointed to Huangfu Song.  
  
"Since the fall of Yuan Shao, I have been telling my advisers the brave efforts of yourself in battle and recommending you to join our cause. My advisers totally agreed, but why do you stage a revolt now?" Cao Cao asked.  
  
"In name, you are an emperor of Wei, but in reality, you are nothing but a gutless slime causing tyranny acts to corrupt China! You dare to say I stage a revolt!?" Huangfu Song retorted angrily.  
  
Cao Cao felt insulted and ordered his men to charge and mow down the remaining enemy troops. Huangfu Song leaving no alternative routes retreated back into the castle. Cao Cao holds his forces and halted outside the north gate. He knew he would be a fool to charge the enemy right into the castle. Cao Cao's strategy was going as planned.  
  
"That's it! Fire!" ordered a soldier. The catapults stationed outside the south gate began firing boulders over the walls of Xia Pi. Most of the buildings within the castle walls were crushed. Even unfaithful soldiers under Huangfu Song were also crushed by the heavy boulders and were killed instantly.  
  
Huangfu Song trembled in great fear. There is no way to escape. He was surrounded. After few minutes, all soldiers before him died on the spot. Cao Cao and his officers entered each gate slowly with their forces and surround Huangfu Song alone completely. All was lost.  
  
Huangfu Song looked around him. All Wei officers present began unleashing their weapons armed and waiting for the kill. All had a wicked smile on their faces. Huangfu Song recognized all Wei officers but one.  
  
"Before you claim victory Cao Cao, I have one last request" Huangfu Song said.  
  
"Name it" came the reply.  
  
"I haven't seen this young man before. I heard that he alone killed all my men in one of my strongest camps. May I know his name?" Huangfu Song points to Qiu Huan on horseback.  
  
Qiu Huan then rode up. "I am Qiu Huan of Wei from Qiao County, Pei prefecture. I served no one but lord Cao Cao and I shall be willing to give my life in services to him"  
  
"You are a strong yet a slick one. My last request is, do you agree to keep this title given by me? I would be appreciated and my death will not be in vain" Huangfu Song asked.  
  
Qiu Huan looked at Cao Cao who nodded his head. "I accept your title"  
  
"I shall give you the title of 'The Young Serpent of Qiao County'. You will be well-known for that title in the future"  
  
"Not too shabby, but it makes sense" Qiu Huan said.  
  
Huangfu Song then drew his sword and pointed the blade into the sky. "Heavens, I have failed you to restore a better China. May you forgive me"  
  
The next minute, Huangfu Song holds the sword tightly and sliced his own throat. Blood oozes out from the neck, he fell and died.  
  
Wei has yet won another victory and also claimed Xia Pi for their own. The massive army advance slowly back to Xu Chang. "The young serpent huh?" Qiu Huan thought as he rides with the other officers back to the capital.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: Congratulations! You've earned yourself a title!  
  
Qiu Huan: This title stinks! I want something like 'The Great Hero of Qiao County', or maybe like 'Qiu Huan the Brave, the Valiant, the Mighty, etc.' kinda stuff!  
  
A/N: Hah! I'll give you a title named 'The Pervert of Qiao County'! That's suits you!  
  
Qiu Huan: You jackass! What gives!?  
  
A/N: So how's Ming Ling's body in the showers last night?  
  
Qiu Huan: Well she's really hot and I drool all over and...WTF!? How did you know!?  
  
A/N: That's why you earn that tilte! Well, gotta go! See ya next chappy!  
  
Qiu Huan: Wait! You haven't answered my question yet! 


	13. Chapter 12: Missing Equipment

A/N: Yo bro! Watszup?  
  
Qiu Huan: It seems readers may not like that title given to me. I know Huangfu Song's death is unfair, but he committed it HIMSELF! Ain't my problem if he gives me a title! Sometimes you are mean!  
  
A/N: What gives? I wanna make it different y'know. Anyway, you're not gonna be in this chapter.  
  
Qiu Huan: Why? Who's gonna be in? Master Dun?  
  
Ming Ling: I LOVE STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKES! ^_^  
  
Qiu Huan: (slaps his forehead) Oh brother!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12: Missing Equipment  
  
There's a small peaceful village located not far from Cai. This village serves as a perfect resting area for those who wish to travel to the northern cities and with facilities such as shops and inns, it attracted a lot of travelers.  
  
In a particular tavern found in the eastern section of the village serves the best wine in the county. Thus, this place attracted a lot of customers. At the corner of the tavern, sat a young girl about five feet, around the age of 20. Unlike other women in town who wears silk dress and tiaras, all she wore was a dark purple cape, light blue chest armor along with a simple garb, and also a short sash with iron armlets and light armored boots.  
  
Nearly everyone present drinking at the tavern looked at her while others murmur to one another. Mostly women would wear dresses and cloth garbs in towns, but this particular woman wore differently. She looked like a soldier in everyone's eyes. But, the only thing that fascinated everyone was her trusty bow gun kept by her side. Such weapons were rarely seen in the prefecture. Ignoring everyone, she continued drinking her wine and enjoyed every single drop.  
  
"Yet another year is over," the girl with a pony-tailed hair said. "That makes three years I haven't seen him"  
  
After for a while, boredom filled her mind. She counted the days over and over again. One more day left, she thought. Her journey will last for one more day, then she will finally arrived in Xu Chang, the capital of the Wei empire. While thinking of all the hardships that made her to get this close to Xu Chang, she sighed and prepares to leave the place. She climbed on her white steed and ride slowly to the northern gate.  
  
"What a peaceful town" she said while looking at the daily activities being taken place around her. While she's closing towards the exit, she caught sight of young girl around the age of twelve looking very daze and lost. She then rode up to the young female.  
  
"You look lost. Can I help you?"  
  
"Oh, um..I am actually looking for something. I sort of lost it"  
  
"What did you lose?"  
  
"Er..actually I lost my weapons" the girl replied shyly.  
  
"A young girl like you carrying weapons? What kind of weapons?"  
  
"My twin red fans! I lost them when I spent a night here. What am I going to do?"  
  
"What is your name young one?"  
  
"Xiao Qiao! I'm a native from Wu" answered the girl.  
  
"My name is Ming Ling. Pleased to meet you. You must be very adventurous to travel here all the way from Wu"  
  
"It's normal. But anyway, I need to find my fans fast! Can you help me look for it?"  
  
"Of course. It's been a while since I helped someone" Ming Ling answered.  
  
The two separated and began their search. Both of them asked various people around whether did they see such particular items. Their questions were unable to be answered. Not long during the search, Ming Ling managed to catch up a gossip about thieves and bandits being discussed among the people. It is said that recently there are various types of belongings been stolen from customers who spent their nights at local inns.  
  
"My wife's been sobbing all day! Those darn thieves stole my wife's jade which was given to her by her mother!" one said.  
  
"Of all the items, why must they steal my hunting equipment!? I'll starve for another two days!" bellowed another.  
  
"Um, excuse me. Can you tell me who these thieves are?" Ming Ling butted in the small group of disappointed men.  
  
"How the heck should I know? All I heard was they are mostly bandits than thieves" replied a broad man with an angry expression on his face.  
  
"I really don't know who those thieves were. Actually, no one does!" said an old man while others nodded their heads.  
  
Ming Ling felt disappointed and left the group. She asked nearly everyone, but none provide her the information she desires. After an hour or so, she headed back to the tavern, feeling tired after searching.  
  
"Xiao Qiao is not going to be very happy. I hate it when I'm unable to help someone" she said to herself while gazing at the sunset. "I guess it will take two more days for me to reach Xu Chang".  
  
After a brief moment, a short man hunching his back approaches Ming Ling. He wore green robes with a funny looking hat and holding a staff. White cloth can be seen covering his mouth.  
  
"Well now, you seem a bit down lately" said the man.  
  
Even though his mouth is covered, Ming Ling could hear him well. "You don't look like a person from around here, aren't you?" Ming Ling asked the man while staring at him.  
  
The man laughed. "You are good. Yes, I'm not from around here, neither are you young girl"  
  
"You are not bad yourself. What do you want?"  
  
"I've been eyeing on you earlier. You wish know the group of bandits which stole that little girl's belongings, right?"  
  
"Yes. If you know who those bandits are, please tell me"  
  
"Mind if I sit down?" asked the man.  
  
"Well, of course" Ming Ling replied while offering him a seat.  
  
"Now, I've heard of such bandits like this. If I'm not mistaken, they call themselves the 'Tiger Troupe'. But I'm not sure if those are the bandits who stole that girl's belongings"  
  
"It's well worth a try to find out. But they could be anywhere by now. How can I find them?"  
  
"I heard a rumor yesterday that there's one abandon army camp way to the east of this village that's been occupied by a group of unfavorable people to the society. Others say that those people might be thieves"  
  
"Wow, thanks a lot mister. I'll go and find it out!" Ming Ling smiled.  
  
"Well, it's good to help. I guess I've spent enough time here. I must be going back to Cheng Du" the man said as he move up to the exit.  
  
"Wait" Ming Ling stopped the man. "I'm just curious, why did you provide this information to me only? You should report to the local authorities about this"  
  
The man smiled. "It is of little use to report it to local authorities since China has been divided into three kingdoms. Who can they trust nowadays? I told you this information because you seem capable enough"  
  
"Anyway, thanks a lot mister! I would forget your deed!" Ming Ling waved to the man. The man nodded his head back and walked off to the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh bother, I've forgot to ask for his name. Anyway, I need to find Xiao Qiao. She will be pleased to hear this" Ming Ling said as she exited the tavern and searched for her little friend.  
  
Soon, both Xiao Qiao and Ming Ling caught up one another at the village center. Xiao Qiao still feel disappointed as usual. She still has no information regarding her equipment.  
  
"Still no luck Ming Ling. What am I going to do now?" Xiao Qiao said with anxiety.  
  
"Don't worry! Guess what information I have found!"  
  
***  
  
A soldier came approaching the short man who was earlier at the tavern. He was in full battle armor carrying a spear. He rode towards the man and dismounted.  
  
"Lord Pang Tong, Zhuge Liang is needed of you. Please return to the capital immediately" the soldier greeted.  
  
Pang Tong wasn't surprised as he turned and faced the soldier. "Sha Moke, I knew it was you. It's about time too. I dislike being in Wei territories for a long period. Let's go"  
  
The two officers mounted their own steeds and rode off to the west direction.  
  
"What does Kong Ming wishes to see me about?" Pang Tong asked Sha Moke.  
  
"Lord Zhuge wanted to discuss of Shu's next battle plans against Wei. Are you familiar with the Wei army's new officer?"  
  
"I've heard of him and his activities in Nan Xiang and Xia Pi. He seems like a person who is not to be underestimated with. But in the end, Shu will eventually find a way of disposing this new rookie out of Wei ranks" Pang Tong said with a giggle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: Looks like someone's out there to get ya!  
  
Qiu Huan: You think I'm afraid!? I, Qiu Huan shall give my life to Cao Cao and serve Wei no matter what!  
  
Pang Tong: (appears magically) Good for you.  
  
Qiu Huan: Huh? Who said that!?  
  
A/N: Ain't me. You must be drunk! 


	14. Chapter 13: A Welcoming Tune

A/N: Er...right! Moving on the next chappy!  
  
???: Hey! You promise to put ME in the story you @$$!  
  
A/N: Shit! Must you appear when Qiu Huan's not around!?  
  
???: To avoid unnecessary conflict, yes! Smart ain't I?  
  
A/N: (acting Kong Ming) There is no magic here. This person knew that I would be alone today...sigh!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13: A Welcoming Tune  
  
"Xiao Qiao, you better stay here where it's safe," Ming Ling said while she tied the steeds to a nearby tree.  
  
"But I wanna go too!" Xiao Qiao retorted stubbornly.  
  
"Without your weapons you will not. If anything happen to you in that camp, what's the point retrieving your weapons?"  
  
Xiao Qiao, speechless seeing that there's no good reason to follow Ming Ling, sat on a nearby boulder grumbling to herself.  
  
"Furthermore from your young age, your life is more precious than mine," replied Ming Ling as she climbed on her horse and rode off to the abandon camp.  
  
"Hey! I can fight too!" Xiao Qiao voice out only to see the image of Ming Ling disappears within the horizon.  
  
It only took about 10 li as the sights of the abandon camp as described are within Ming Ling's vision. The camp's structures were torn apart and banners of the late army of Yuan Shao are seen. Weapon in a range of spears, pikes and rusty swords are scattered around the area and the terrain appears to be dam as well.  
  
"Strange, according to that man, there must be sights of bandits lurking," Ming Ling said as she halted and dismount her steed at a small hill nearby to get a better view of the camp.  
  
As Ming Ling was about to feel disappointed, strong sounds of galloping horses were heard from the south direction. From the galloping sounds, Ming Ling could feel that there were about fifty over steeds heading towards the large abandon camp rapidly.  
  
"From the looks of their loaded bags on the horses, they must be the 'Tiger Troupe'!"  
  
The horsemen were definitely not soldiers from the looks of their attire. They wore simple cloth guards with turbans, worn-out helmets and bandanas of a variety of colors. They even have barbaric looks and features to be precise. As Ming Ling was busy monitoring the troops, she heard someone singing from a nearby tree.  
  
Ming Ling stopped and turned to find that singing voice. She didn't know whom the voice belonged to, but she admitted that the song being sung is a well-written one. She then stealthy approaches the nearby tree to find the source.  
  
She manages to get close enough to see a figure lying on one of the branches singing away. It was young man with short hair wearing a green colored vest in conjunction with long sleeves white cloth. Also, a green fabric is seen warp diagonally around the waist along with white pants and boots.  
  
"I didn't know that my voice attracted people," the figure said eyeing on Ming Ling who was hiding behind a rock.  
  
Ming Ling knew that her cover was blown away and approach the person.  
  
"I heard you sing nearby. I have to admit, it was good," Ming ling said as she bowed down. "I do apologize if I had interfered you,"  
  
"It is quite alright," the figure replied as he jumped down from the tree and walk towards Ming Ling. Under the sunlight, various designs are revealed on the man's vest and cloth. "Well now, what's a pretty girl like you doing in this dangerous plains?"  
  
"I.um, was tracking down some bandits," replied Ming Ling.  
  
"Bandits? You mean those bandits, the 'Tiger Troupe'?"  
  
"Yes. That's the one I've been tracking,"  
  
"I see. In fact, I've also been following them also. To put a stop to this night robbery they've been causing lately,"  
  
"I want to retrieve my friend's belongings from them, and also to stop them," exclaimed Ming Ling.  
  
"It seems like we walk the same path, may I know your name?" asked the young man.  
  
"I'm Ming Ling from Qiao County, Pei prefecture. And who might you be sir?"  
  
"They call me Jian Shun. I was an orphan during my tender years, so I was unsure where was I born," replied the man.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. It must be hard for you all these years,"  
  
"I don't mind at all. Anyway, let us be on our way. The camp is that direction," Jian Shun said while pointing north.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Ming Ling rode her steed to Jian Shun's and waited for him to get ready. What caught her eye was his equipment. Jian Shun carries a polearm type weapon, which consist of a long curved knife at the edge attached to a long stick that had the height of a spear.  
  
"Come, let us go," Jian Shun exclaimed as he rode his brown steed north, followed by Ming Ling tagging along behind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is rather short (please forgive me). But I'll try my best to work it out next time. This chapter's purpose is to introduce a new character.....  
  
Jian Shun: YEAHHHH!!! Whose da man! I'm da man! Whose da man! I'm da man! (doing a macho pose) Whose da man! I'm da man! Whose da man! I'm da man!  
  
A/N: I'll promise you readers that this weirdo will DEFINITELY get a psychiatrist.  
  
Jian Shun: Whose da man! I'm da man! Whose da man! I'm da man!  
  
A/N: As I said, there's no magic here. I knew the........ 


	15. Chapter 14: Xiao Qiao Encounters the Thr...

You readers are gonna hate the hell outta me for this. I know everyone hates late updates, but when there are examinations and other activities, I really don't have a choice. But I won't give up that easily just for this small mishap. Roll on!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14: Xiao Qiao Encounters the Three Armies  
  
'Borrrriiinnnggggg!' wailed Xiao Qiao.  
  
It has been an hour since she had sat on that large boulder sank deep into the earth. The clouds told Xiao Qiao that afternoon had arrived and still not a sight of Ming Ling could be seen.  
  
The only forms of moving life were the passing birds which landed next to her and gave a stare of bewilderment. Xiao Qiao giggles and patted the birds as they flew away to the northern direction.  
  
'Dear Da...' Xiao Qiao imagined herself writing a letter. '..life sucks big time when you're sitting on a boulder like a buffoon without doing anything!'  
  
Xiao Qiao gave out a loud sigh and lay down on the boulder staring at the passing clouds.  
  
While Xiao Qiao is counting the fifth cloud that passes by, the earth beneath her gave a small tremble. She stood up and looked around for any sign of movement. Hopefully it's Ming Ling and her twin fans, but when she turned her head to the western direction, she adjusted her vision to catch sight of a small group of horsemen galloping rapidly towards her direction. Xiao Qiao makes haste and hid herself behind the large boulder to play safe just in case it was anyone out of the ordinary.  
  
The horsemen halted in front of the large boulder where Xiao Qiao was hiding. Her heart was beating fast. The conversation among the horsemen was heard loud and clear as Xiao Qiao's ears could bring. She peeped out to see who those horsemen were.  
  
Xiao Qiao's face turned to horror when she took a glimpse of the blue colored banners those horsemen was carrying.  
  
'It's...it's the Wei army!'  
  
True enough, Xiao Qiao recognized those blue colored uniforms those horsemen were wearing. She could also see that the small Wei squadron was lead by three generals. The army consists of about 30 men.  
  
'We have traveled this far from Cai. What could this piece of terrain be any use to us?' sprung out a general's voice from the pack.  
  
'This terrain as you spoke of showed nothing convincing for an attack on Shu. All I see was an abandon military camp over there' another voice came, much broader. The general is pointing to the northern direction. 'Furthermore, that camp has been left unused since the battle of Bai Ma slope'  
  
'Generals' came another voice, which this time it sounded a bit younger than the previous two. 'It will be our downfall if we don't use this land as our advantage in attacking Shu. That wretched Zhuge Liang is witty yet a cunning one. So far no one is able to outdo his intelligence. From what I've heard, even strategies like Xu Shu and Pang Tong weren't a match to him'  
  
The other two generals said nothing.  
  
'Yue Jin, Man Chong, don't you see? This land has a strategic setting which we can use as our advantage. We must use that abandon base as our base now. The Shu forces have no choice but to go through a small forest in order to reach that base. We'll burn the forest down while the Shu troops are in it!'  
  
'That may be true, but for a person like Zhuge Liang, he won't be that stupid to move his troops into a forest' Man Chong replied.  
  
'Do not worry, I have my way of forcing Zhuge Liang's troops into the forest. Come, let's not waste anymore time. Let us explore the perimeters of this land' the other general exclaimed as he and the Wei troops rode off north.  
  
'That Qiu Huan does seem confident' Yue Jin whispered to Man Chong.  
  
'Perhaps a little too confident'  
  
The sounds of the galloping horsemen fade away which gives a sign for Xiao Qiao that it is safe to come out from her hiding. Xiao Qiao swept her brow showing the impression that it was a close escape from her greatest enemy undetected.  
  
'I just hope they wouldn't back track' Xiao Qiao thought for awhile. 'To play safe, I'll find another spot to rest and wait for Ming Ling at the same time!'  
  
The young Wu native walked for about 2 li until she reached a shady tree. Xiao Qiao manages to climb up on one of the branches and lay down. The view from the branch also caught sight of the abandon camp which would be easier to spot Ming Ling.  
  
After yet another ten minutes, the earth began to rumble again. Xiao Qiao stood still to cease any movements of herself to check whether the Wei army had returned. But when the pack moves closer, she saw that the soldiers weren't carrying Wei banners.  
  
'Look! A tree! We'll rest there for the moment!' a voice came from the pack that gave an order.  
  
The pack halted their steed directly under Xiao Qiao which gave her a shock. Fearing of being discovered by those soldiers, Xiao Qiao manages to stealthy climbed onto the second branch of the tree. The pack's banners gave away their identity when Xiao Qiao analyzes them.  
  
'Shu soldiers? Here?' Xiao Qiao whispered.  
  
'We've searched most of these whole plains! Where could that dimwit have gone!', a general voice out in anger.  
  
'Yan Yan, calm down. We haven't searched the whole area yet' came another voice.  
  
The broad face general by the name of Yan Yan looks at the others in a dissatisfying view. His face was all sweaty and disappointed.  
  
'What is Kong Ming thinking? Lei Tong, what does our strategist sees in that boy?'  
  
'Zhuge Liang is a man build up from many talents' Lei Tong answered. 'He must have his reasons for entrusting that boy to the Imperial Uncle'  
  
'What's so great about that Jian Shun!?' Yan Yan retorted. 'He's just a mere soldier trained for only 7 months! We've been trained under Liu Biao once for years and now Shu. Base on military experience, I'm far more capable than him!'  
  
'I never underestimate Zhuge Liang. You know that. Everyone in Shu knows that. Yan Yan, just give in a little more patience and see the final results'  
  
'Hmph! All right, I'll take your word for it. That Kong Ming has a mind of a devil sometimes. You do remember how he apply his plans on conquering Cheng Du back then from our former lord'  
  
'A genius I must say. Anyway, let's continue on with our search. The western part of this area is still foggy in our minds'  
  
'Yes, let's do that' Yan Yan replied as he gave an order to the soldiers to move out and headed towards the west direction.  
  
Once again as the sounds of galloping fades away, Xiao Qiao climbed down from her hiding.  
  
'What's all that about? First Wei, then Shu. I wonder what they plan to do in this terrain anyway.' Xiao Qiao said.  
  
*  
  
The clouds were slowly mobilizing across Xiao Qiao's face as she looked up, knowing that yet another hour had passed and still no sign of Ming Ling. It was a surprise that she was back on top of the large boulder earlier under the sun, rather than on a branch under a shady tree. She gave out a disappointing gesture.  
  
'Stupid termites! Wonder why such creatures exist!' she bellowed as she scratches her right arm.  
  
Then, suddenly yet again the familiar rumbling noises of the ground came to her ears.  
  
'Not again!' she groaned as she leaps back behind the boulder. 'Who is it this time? Wei again, or Shu!?'  
  
Xiao Qiao guessed it right. Another pack of horsemen were galloping heading for her direction. Just like the previous Wei army, this army stopped in front of the large boulder.  
  
'Just exactly what are we doing in this area? What's the commander-in-chief thinking?' came a soldier's voice.  
  
'He told us to scout this area. He said this area might contain resources that our army needs' another voice replied.  
  
Something then sprung up to Xiao Qiao's mind. Those voices that she heard from the cavalry were familiar to her. She then took a peep at the banners they were carrying. They were red, bearing the symbol of the state where she comes from. Xiao Qiao emerges from hiding and greeted the cavalry.  
  
'Ling Tong! Ding Feng!'  
  
'Lady.Qiao!?' a general by the name of Ling Tong answered in astonishment. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'This can't be! Isn't our commander-in-chief informed about this?' Ding Feng continued.  
  
'You officers worry too much. Just like Zhou Yu' Xiao Qiao boasted.  
  
'I think it's best that you followed us back to Jian Ye where your sister is' Ling Tong.  
  
'Wa...watitaminute! I haven't finished here just yet!' Xiao Qiao protested.  
  
'What do you mean? Just exactly what are you doing in this county?'  
  
'If they find out I lost my fans, Zhou Yu's gonna kill me!' Xiao Qiao thought. Xiao Qiao hastens her mind for a good excuse. 'Listen, err..I'm supposing to rendezvous with my other troops. The meeting was supposed to be here'  
  
'What a relief! We thought you were alone!' Ling Tong voiced out.  
  
'At least you were with some soldiers. But where are they? Aren't they supposed to be with you? If I ever found out those troops were slacking...'  
  
'Er..no, no! I ordered them to scout a route back to Cai' Xiao Qiao replied hastily.  
  
'Lady Qiao, you ARE on the path back to Cai. It's just behind you' Ling Tong pointed.  
  
'Are you alright? You are not lost aren't you?' Ding Feng asked, looking suspiciously.  
  
'Oh.really? Em..of course it is! I guess I'm in the blues again. I'll wait...for my troops here then. Thanks again for your help generals!' Xiao Qiao replied, giving them a fake smile.  
  
'Lady Qiao, I think you should follow us back to Jian Ye. Ling Tong will round up your troops and meet with us. Where did you station them?' Ding Feng said.  
  
'Er...no, no! You see, my troops were....scattered to scout the route. So, it's impossible for Ling Tong to round them up. No need for the burden. You all can continue your patrol and I'll wait for my troops here. We'll up on the path to Jian Ye then'  
  
'Are you actually sure about this?' Ding Feng asked with anxiety.  
  
'Positive! Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, really!'  
  
'Really? Then where are your twin fans by the way?' Ling Tong asked.  
  
'My, aren't you nosy Ling Tong. I said I can take care of myself!' Xiao Qiao shouted.  
  
'Yes, but I'm just curious of..' Ling Tong stuttered.  
  
'No buts! You must have more confidence on your officer. I'm okay. There are no beasts here except for harmless birds! I'll catch up with you all'  
  
'Are you really sure about this?' Ling tong asked again.  
  
Xiao Qiao could feel her anger increasing whenever Ling tong questioned her. 'I think Zhou Yu will be very DELIGHTED when I tell him about your lack of confidence on your officers!'  
  
'Ok. Ok! We'll get..moving then!'  
  
Both Wu generals speed off without further questioning. When the hoofs of the horses fade away, Xiao Qiao breathes a sign of relief. The two officers were close in detecting her true intentions about losing her equipment.  
  
She remembered well when Zhou Yu gave Xiao Qiao a stern warning about looking after her weapons. She really hopes that Ming Ling arrives not too late with her twin fans so she could join the Wu cavalry and headed back to Jian Ye.  
  
Little did she realize that a rider appeared within the horizon. As the stalwart looking rider approaches, a wave was greeted to Xiao Qiao. Xiao Qiao grew a wide smile and waved back at the rider.  
  
'Ming Ling!' Xiao Qiao shouted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Again I would like to apologize for my late update. Please R&R! 


	16. Chapter 15: A Simple Plan

Jian Shun: (digging the ground madly with a shovel) I know you are still in there you son of a *****! You can't give up now!  
  
After a few hours...  
  
Jian Shun: (pulling up something from the ground) Eureka! Found you!  
  
A/N: (wrinkles and dirt all over) Hehehe...precioussssssss.  
  
Jian Shun: How long have you been in there and ignore us all!? You shit!  
  
A/N: Must protect..precioussssss. Hehehehehe.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15: A Simple Plan  
  
The Imperial court of Cheng Du stood as silent as before. Outside the court, birds were chirping happily among one another and fishes swim gracefully around the palace pools. The pavilion there in the center of the gardens was normally used to the company of the ruler of Cheng Du, but now it stood empty. Sounds of nature's happiness fill the air.  
  
Within the court however, a dark silent still remain and spreads through the atmosphere. Ministers stood with one another whispering on deciding what is the next action to take while soldiers and generals remaining standing without uttering a single word. One man on the throne sat quietly, eyes filled with disappointment. All the eyes in the court turned to one single individual, kneeling and bowing low.  
  
"Imperial Uncle, please once again I humbly beg for your forgiveness," Jian Shun filled the quiet surrounding with his voice yet again. His head still touches the stone floor.  
  
Apart from Jian Shun's reply, silent still fills the air.  
  
"That's the fifth time," said a voice behind the throne within the red long curtains. Zhuge Liang, as witty as ever, walked out from his hiding and stands next to the throne.  
  
"I know," came reply from the man sitting on the throne. "It pains me to punish one of such skill, but the military regulations must be maintained,"  
  
"I understand my lord. But perhaps if he can make up for his punishment, maybe we could get upon the source of the problem," Zhuge Liang answered, eyes never lose sight of Jian Shun, still bowing low.  
  
"Brother" a huge proud general with a long beard stood out. "I have seen this lieutenant's talents and I am quite satisfied. Perhaps reconsidering Master Liang's suggestion..."  
  
"My lord" Zhuge Liang cut in the conversation. "Please recall the incidents during Wei's last strike against our supply depots in Wu Xiang. It was successfully defended due to Jian Shun's bravery. Had it been lost, our army in Han Zhong will not march for another two weeks"  
  
The man on the throne fiddles his beard and deep in thought.  
  
"I see truth in both your words, Master Liang and Guan Yu. But the failure to maintain Xie Gu and the pass due to his over confidence saddens me deeply. The people of Xie Gu died because of his failure"  
  
"According to reports, Jian Shun has fallen in for Wei's ploy and most of his men deserted the ranks. He has no other option but to flee and abandon the pass" Zhuge Liang said, shifting his eyes from Jian Shun to the Imperial Uncle.  
  
"But that's against all priority!" the Imperial Uncle replied. "Jian Shun, what is your say upon this matter?"  
  
Jian Shun, still bowed low answered the Imperial Uncle. "My lord, I knew who is the mastermind behind the enemy ploy. He is agile and cunning. Allow me to dispose him from Wei!"  
  
"Who can that mastermind be? Could it be Guo Jia?" the Imperial Uncle asked.  
  
"No, my lord. He is from the Pei prefecture and comes under name of Qiu Huan" Jian Shun said.  
  
"Ah, yes" Zhuge Liang interrupted as a thought came into his mind. "Pang Tong recently returned from Cai and also mention of a menace which bears the same name. This Qiu Huan is reported to be seen in Shu activities to the east and disrupting them"  
  
"If what you say is true, then this Wei officer must be eliminated immediately!" the Imperial Uncle retorted angrily.  
  
"My lord, I have plan for this problem. If Jian Shun is able to apply it successfully, maybe his punishment can be reconsidered. What do you think my lord?"  
  
The proud general Guan Yu stood out before the crowd. "Brother, I have indeed received such reports of the same matter. If Jian Shun may remove this menace, it will be our advantage to strike from the west and reclaim the north slowly"  
  
"Yes, indeed well spoken. What say you my lord?" Zhuge Liang turned his eyes from Guan Yu to the Imperial Uncle.  
  
Again fiddling his beard, the Imperial Uncle was deep in thought. It was true that Jian Shun was a capable soldier in the field. Trained under one of his five tiger generals, Zhao Yun have indeed picked a fine soldier. But deep inside, he just couldn't bear the cost of failing to protect innocent civilians. Cao Cao's wrath is just too cruel to the people of the northern provinces, but still all leaving no choice, yield to the tyrant.  
  
"Hmm.." after a long moment of silent, the Imperial Uncle spoke. "This man from Wei as we speak of, pose a threat to us all. Our mission to restore the Han may falter in this man's hands" the Imperial Uncle turned his serious eyes to Jian Shun. "Jian Shun, you have indeed showed your skills and bravery in the field. For that, I am honored. But I could not bear the loss of innocent people dying due to some internal mishap. If you, Jian Shun could clear this menace by any means, I will then forgo your punishment. What say you?"  
  
With a single tear of hope, Jian Shun bowed again. "A million thanks my lord! It would be a great honor to serve Shu again. My lord, I give you my word for I will not fail again! I gladly accept the task"  
  
Jian Shun stood up and bowed again. He turned and leave the court, never looked back. His smile symbolizes that he had been given another chance by Liu Bei, ruler of Cheng Du. It is a smile a hope, but within that smile, lurked a small interest of revenge to set upon the mastermind that have cause his failure.  
  
Zhuge Liang looked at Jian Shun one last time before the court's double doors closes. "That Jian Shun, his image reminds me so much like Zhao Yun, but his actions however may sometimes be compared to the stalwart Ma Chao. Don't you all agree?"  
  
Others within the court said nothing but nodded their heads.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
No regrets. R&R please! 


	17. Chapter 16: Thoughts of Solitude

A/N: My precioussssss. Hehehehehe..  
  
Kong Ming: Excuse me?  
  
A/N: What!? Can't you see I'm busy?  
  
Kong Ming: 'The Return of the King' won't be released until December 2003.  
  
A/N: ??? Damn!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 16: Thoughts of Solitude  
  
"I will not have a juvenile for a son!"  
  
A large broad man not more than seven feet raised his hand and landed it with a mere child's left cheek. The child appeared to be around five of age. The blow was very heavy as small chunks of blood oozes out from the boy's nose. An empty clay water jar broke into shards as the boy collided onto one of the pottery.  
  
Fear was the only source in boy's mind. Within him, he begged for this to end. He could bear the torture no more. He was afraid, very afraid. But it was not over, the man grab the boy's neck by one mighty arm and opens the residence's front door ignoring the choking symptoms of the boy.  
  
With one powerful swing, the boy found himself flying through mid air. He let out a shout of fear as he sees the earth ground came closer in a fast pace. He covered his eyes quickly as he knew there's no hope but only death.  
  
The boy did not reach the ground at all. Surprised, he peeks through the gaps of his fingers. True indeed he did not touch the ground, it seems like he was somewhat floating in the air. But when he opens his eyes for a closer look, an arm was wrapped around the boy's body. The man who performed the swing stared at the boy's somewhat savior.  
  
"You are weak in one lesson. The lesson of treasuring lives" the stranger said.  
  
"Who in hell's name are you? You dare to interfere with my family!?" the man retorted back in anger.  
  
"You are right. I was wrong to take part in businesses which are not mine, but abusing a young child I simply will not tolerate!"  
  
The man scowled as he quietly took out a dagger behind. The stranger saw the action too well and was prepared. "No one interferes with my family!" the man gave a battle cry and rush at the stranger, blade aimed at the neck.  
  
The stranger was fast and dodged the incoming swipes with less hassle. The stranger took the initiative towards his attacker and dodged his attacks three more times until the man finally laid facedown, arm pinned behind his back. The dagger was removed from the man's right hand before he attempts to sort another way for a counter attack.  
  
"I could easily kill you now, but it would be pointless for me. A father should always treasure his son" the stranger said sternly into the man's ears.  
  
"That mere boy will never be any son of mine! Never! After all I've raised him, he only brought back shame to the family!" the man snarled.  
  
"On what account your son brought you shame?" the stranger asked calmly.  
  
"If you were in my toes, you will kill that nuisance as well" the man hissed.  
  
Looking around the surroundings, the stranger spoke, "Perhaps it's best if you tell me the tale inside your hut. Times like this in the dark is not suitable"  
  
The man agreed as he was released by the stranger. Eyes carefully locked upon the man in case he tried something else to hurt the boy. The boy stood beside the stranger at all cost, away from his father.  
  
The hut was like any other village hut. No furniture, just consist of two straw mattresses and a few jars to store provisions. All three sat on the wooden build floor.  
  
The man was in anger and gave a glare at the stranger. He wished he could have done what he is suppose to do, but seeing the presence of someone he didn't knew, he could not take any action. The stranger's eyes tell the man that an explanation is required now.  
  
"Fine" grumbled the man. "This boy, caused my wife's death" a single tear rolled down the man's cheek. "I've already warn him do not make an attempt to try thievery, but he dared to disobey me!" the man clenches his fists hard.  
  
"What did he steal?"  
  
"A prefect from the Han court was in charge of this province. His home is located north from here. It was then two days ago, I heard my son somewhat sneak in the prefect's residence and stole a jade ring. My wife's birthday falls on that day, the reason for his theft was to give present to her. I was full with fear when I found out that the present was actually a stolen item from the prefect.  
  
"Later that evening, soldiers came banging at my door. I was shocked to find that the prefect had arrived. I beg and beg to spare the boy's life and surprisingly the prefect did" more tears rolled down the man's cheek.  
  
"But that was not the last of it!" the man pounds his fists to the wooden floor. "That prefect took away my wife instead! He says it was to exchange the punishment my son has caused. Again I begged for her freedom and decided to offer my life instead.  
  
"I waited anxiously for my wife's safety until this morning where the gods did not side with me. I heard the news of my wife was sexually harassed until she met her death. I wept to tears the whole day for I could not do anything to avenge her. It was when this boy came back on this evening. My heart was full with rage and at least I could avenge her death, the source of her death! Not until you, stranger interrupted my revenge!"  
  
"I can feel your pain, but."  
  
"But? But what!?" the man cut in fiercely. "All I receive is shame among the people! The Qiu family line has ended here!"  
  
"Let me ask you this. Do you think that by killing your own flesh and blood will purge your wife's death? Do you think that your wife would be pleased to see her husband killing his own son just for her death? Have you ever given it a thought?" the stranger asked sternly.  
  
"The grief was just too great for me to bear. I am just a useless peasant unable to avenge my own wife's death. At least by killing the boy, I might have some honor left for the family" the man answered quietly without looking at the stranger and the boy.  
  
The stranger stood up, anger fills his eyes. "What do you mean by that!? Killing your son will only bring more grief and shame to your family, not honor! And also by killing your son, you will not have any family left. You will be the only one living in shame! Have you ever reconsidered your actions? Have you!?"  
  
The strangers words stroke the man's heart with truth and shame for what he is about to do upon the boy. More tears rolled down his cheeks as he face turned red. He wept bitterly. The boy could only clench the stranger's cloak and stared at his father without uttering a single word.  
  
"It is not too late yet. You can change and start a new life" the stranger said, anger fading away slowly.  
  
"No stranger, it won't change a thing. The prefect also disbands me from my work and mention out to the public about my son's crime. I couldn't even find a new job and there will be no food. My family name has been disgraced. Curse the prefect! Curse the Han and curse the empire! I could only do one final task" the man suddenly took out his dagger and pierce the blade into his heart and fell.  
  
"WAIT! You don't have to do this!" the stranger caught hold of the man and slowly lead him to the straw mattress.  
  
Blood splattered out from his mouth as he spoke. "Try to think stranger, what a powerless peasant can do to reclaim back honor who has no honor. You speak wise words stranger, but I fear I can only burden the boy in the future.."  
  
"Speak no more. I'll get aid as fast as I can"  
  
The man uses his remaining strength and holds the stranger's arm firmly. "No. My death will come soon. But if you can..do..me a small request..."  
  
"Please hang on a bit more!"  
  
"I..may not look over my son anymore. You seem skilled enough..cough..cough. Help me avenge by..ending the corrupted Han and build a better empire. Train my son for he must be strong in years to come...and not to..become like his useless father..."  
  
"I promise you that I'll do the best I could. You mention your family name is Qiu"  
  
"Qiu Tong would be my honorless name. My son would be..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Qiu Huan.." the man breathes his last and moved no more. The stranger sadly covers the body's eyes and turned to the boy who would be Qiu Huan. A single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Come" the stranger held his hand to Qiu Huan. "Let us live to fight another day"  
  
"My name is Xiahou Dun. Call me that from now on" the stranger said as the boy nodded his head. Qiu Huan holds the stranger's hand and left the hut, taking one last look at his father's body.  
  
***  
  
"Qiu Huan?"  
  
Apart from calm and cooling afternoon breeze, a female's voice fills his ears. Sat cross-legged, Qiu Huan gaze at the open sea. It was peaceful. If only the world could be as peaceful as the sea, Qiu Huan thought. He looked up to find Ming Ling sitting next to him, facing towards the sea as well.  
  
"Thinking back at the past again at this time of day?" Ming Ling playfully asked.  
  
"You read my mind well. There's no secret I can hide from your senses" Qiu Huan answered with a smile. "It has been your third day here. How do find Xu Chang?"  
  
"Peaceful as always. But wherever you stay, I will always find it peaceful, as along as you are here.with me" Ming Ling replied.  
  
Qiu Huan answered with a smile.  
  
"Ah yes, It seems like the council require the presence. I could sense that it is very urgent" Ming Ling said.  
  
Qiu Huan stood up, taking one last look at the ocean before turning his back and head for the main hall. "Then we must not be late"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
R&R please (don't hate me so much) ^_^ 


End file.
